


Let Me Go

by pikajo14



Series: Amazed Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adopted Children, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Regret, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Yaoi, android sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: After years of heartbreak at the hands of his former lover, Tien, can Yamcha learn to love again? Yamcha believes that he's bound to be alone forever, until a certain android walks into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will update every Tuesday.  
> This is also connected with Amazed but you don't have to read that story to understand this one.

Tonight was for partying. At least that’s what he told himself. Here he was with no job, no girlfriend, and no title to call his own. Goku had just run off with his new bride, Chichi. Krillin had left with Roshi for more training. Bulma had broken up with him before the fighting had started. He wasn’t sure if it was forever, but that had become normal for them. Puar had decided to run off to play cards with Oolong, so he was alone for the night.

So here Yamcha was drinking himself into a stupor. He ordered another shot and downed it in one gulp. So this is what it felt like to be at the bottom of the pack.

“You know, getting drunk isn’t going to solve all of your problems.” He looked up to find Tien standing over him. His old rival, now friend, was giving him a smile.

“Where’s Chiaotzu?” Yamcha would normally find the little man flying around the triclops.

“He went home early. Said he was tired.” Tien said sitting down next to him and ordering some drinks. “So where is Bulma?”

“We broke up.” He stated.

Tien laughed. “Again?”

This time Yamcha laughed. “You know how it is. Someday we’ll just separate for good, but until she finds herself someone else, I don’t see that being the case.”

“You know that you could find someone else.” Tien said, keeping a straight face.

“Yeah, and deal with her yelling at me for moving on without her, no thanks. I’d rather be dumped.” The former bandit said as he downed another shot.

Tien looked away from him. “It can’t be that hard to find another girl.”

Yamcha looked up at the ceiling. “It is when you are me. Just look at everyone else around me. Krillin’s made it farther in the tournament than me. You’ve won a tournament. And Goku not only won the tournament, but got married.”

“You don’t need to compare yourself to us. You just started training later than we did.” Tien said trying to make him feel better.

He groaned. “Don’t try to make me feel better. It’s just something that I have to live with.”

“You could try something else. You like sports, why not try out for one of them?” Tien said.

Yamcha sighed. “Like I would be good enough for that.”

He heard Tien start to get up and then he felt his arm being pulled as Tien dragged him out of the bar. “You need to stop this shit.”

“Let me go. I’ll just go home and finish up my beer.” The former bandit said angrily.

“You’re not driving like that.” Tien grumbled. “I’ll get us some more beer and we can go watch it upstairs.”

“Upstairs?” Yamcha said curiously.

“Yeah, I didn’t feel like going home tonight. I’m still sore from the tournament.” The bald man said.

“Oh…okay.” The bandit could agree with getting some free beer, so he let Tien drag him up to his room. It was probably a good idea that Yamcha didn’t get in his car. The last thing he needed was another ticket.

Once they were upstairs, the two of them opened up a couple of beers and turned on the television in the room. There wasn’t much to watch, only the basic cable that came with the room. Yamcha would have said something about ordering a movie, but he didn’t think that Tien would want to spend the money, even if the man had more than he did.

Over the next couple of hours, the two of them continued to drink. They ended up drinking all of the beer that Tien had gotten and the two of them were very drunk.

“I got to take a leak. I’ll be right back.” The bald man said, leaving him in front of the TV.

Yamcha started to speed through the channels. There really wasn’t anything on, so he started to look through the movie section, only to find that all of the movies were pornos. This place had to be made for the likes of Roshi. He made to get off the menu, but in his drunken haze, accidently okayed for one of the movies to play.

He froze as a woman appeared on screen, wearing nothing as she started to go down on some dude.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Tien said coming back from the bathroom.

“I hit the button by accident.” He slurred as he slid back against the couch. Yamcha was a little transfixed by the scene before him.

Tien sat down. It looked like the bald man didn’t want to look at the screen. “So what do we do?”

Yamcha looked back at Tien. “I guess we just watch it.” He knew that there was a better answer for that, but the bandit couldn’t think of one. His mind was too cloudy.

Tien just nodded and they both turned back to the screen. The woman was sucking on the man’s cock. “What does that feel like?” Tien asked.

Yamcha shrugged. “Beats me, I’ve never gotten that far.”

“But you have a girlfriend.” Tien seemed kind of shocked at this.

Yamcha shook his head. “Had. Besides, Bulma wasn’t into that. She would usually stop after we madeout and that was it.”

Tien sighed as he looked back at the movie. “You don’t mind, do you?”

The former bandit shook his head. “I was going to ask the same thing.”

Tien nodded as he began to open his fly. Yamcha did the same and turned back to the movie. The scar faced male could focus on it, cum, and let it all be over with.

The scene before them changed with the man going down on the woman. For some odd reason, Yamcha could never get off to this. He didn’t know why. It was pretty much the same thing.

Next to him, Tien had stopped moving his hand on his own cock. The two of them looked at each other, then down at each other. Yamcha didn’t think that Tien would be smaller than him, but he was. The bandit guessed that he won in that category. As they looked back each other’s faces, the man in the porno began to moan. Yamcha didn’t know why, but his cock began to twitch at the sound.

To his surprise, Tien moved his hand off of his own cock and gave Yamcha a look. “What?” The bandit asked as the bald man stared at him.

Yamcha was even more confused as Tien grabbed the bandits hand off of his dick and moved it over to the bald man’s member. Yamcha felt a chill go down his spine as Tien then reached over and touched him, just as the man on the screen made to moan again. The bandit sighed as Tien’s hand moved on him and began to move his own hand on the triclops’s cock.

Tien let out a groan as Yamcha slipped his thumb against the head; all the while the bald man was still staring at him. The movie was forgotten; all the bandit could think about was touching the length in front of him.

Just as Yamcha was about to say something, Tien moved his hand faster, making the bandit moan. The bald man then started to breathe heavily as he moved his own hand along the shaft quickly.

Yamcha didn’t know what they were doing. What were they doing? It all just felt so good.

The former bandit leaned in as Tien did the same and their lips touched. He moaned a little as the former assassin forced his mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. Yamcha felt that hand come off of his cock and let out a disappointed groan until Tien pulled him under him.

Yamcha had never seen his friend like this. Tien had never been this way before. Yamcha was about to ask what he was doing as Tien looked down his body, before pulling the bandit’s shirt off of him. Now that Yamcha was bare chested, he looked up at bald man before doing the same. “Yamcha…can you…?”

Could he what? What did Tien want?

Yamcha looked all around and then noted that Tien’s cock was still hard. The bald man wasn’t asking him what he thought he was asking him. Was he? “Do you want me to?”

Tien looked down at him before moving so that his hands were on the arm of the couch and it was in the former bandit’s face. Yamcha didn’t know what to do. Tien looked like he needed it, so maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

Yamcha leaned forward and tested the waters. Sticking his tongue out, he slid it down the length that was presented to him. He heard a sharp intake of breath above him and did it again. This time he got a clearer sound. The bandit felt dazed as he began to experiment with his mouth. He continued running his tongue along the bottom of Tien’s cock as the man moaned above him. His hands moved up so that Yamcha could grab onto Tien’s thighs as he took the whole thing into his mouth. Above him a loud moan filled the room. Yamcha heard his name and kept going. The bandit could easily get the whole thing into his mouth and found that he was devouring it at this point. If fit perfectly between the roof of his mouth and his tongue. “Yamcha…I’m gonna cum.” It seemed that Tien’s warning came too late as less than a second later the bald man came into his mouth.

Even as the stuff filled his mouth, Yamcha didn’t think. He only continued to move his tongue against it. Almost as if he hadn’t had enough.

“Yamcha, can you let me go?” Tien said squirming a little. The bandit had held him for too long. Yamcha released his friend’s cock and looked up at the look on Tien’s face. Yamcha was still lying on the couch with his friend on top of him. He watched as Tien slid back down so that they were face to face again. Tien reached forward and touched the side of his face. “So what is it like?”

Yamcha groaned as he leaned forward, kissing the man in front of him. Tien moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss the bald man. He was still hard and he needed release. While they kissed, Yamcha began to move his hips against Tien’s making the bald man groan as he started to harden again. It was slow and maddening to have their cocks sliding together like this, but the more he did it, the more he wanted it. “Tien…can you?” Yamcha wanted his friend to do the same thing to him. He wanted Tien to suck his cock.

To his shock though, Tien got off of him, leaving him cold. Yamcha pulled himself up and saw the Tien was now standing next to the bed in the small room. The former assassin was looking at it.

Yamcha got up from the couch and followed Tien over to the side of the bed. The bandit was about to turn and say something as the woman on the tv started to moan again. The two of them looked over and stared as the man began to finger her. As Yamcha watched, he felt Tien’s hand come back on him and he thrust forward into the bald man’s hand. His breathing was starting to become desperate again.

In a flash, Yamcha was pushed down to the bed. He expected to see Tien looking down at him, but all the bandit saw was the light on the ceiling.  Yamcha felt a tugging on his pants and felt a chill as they were removed.

The bandit could still feel Tien’s hand and it was still working on him. He moaned as he felt his legs being pushed up. The bandit wondered what Tien was doing, but didn’t question the bald man as he did it. Tien was still touching him and that was all that mattered.

Yamcha felt a finger slide around his asshole and he groaned. What could Tien want with his ass?

The bandit got his answer a second later as said finger went inside of him making Yamcha flinch. The bald man started to twist said finger around for some unknown reason. It hurt a little; he wasn’t going so say it didn’t. “What are you…?” Yamcha said as the hand on his cock stilled.

Another finger entered his body and this time it touched a place the bandit didn’t even know existed. Yamcha let out a moan and he could tell that Tien was smirking as the former assassin began to work his fingers around that spot.

Yamcha’s back arched as the third finger made its way in and continued to stretch him. He didn’t know what for, but he was sure that if that spot was involved, he wanted it. The bandit wanted to say something but he couldn’t—the pleasure was overloading his brain.

Then it was gone as Tien pulled his fingers from the bandit. “Why did you stop?” Yamcha groaned in frustration.

Tien only chuckled as he got up “Just move onto the bed more.” Yamcha heard something fall to the floor and wondered what it was.

“Why?” The former bandit really wanted to know what the other had planned for him.

The movie had moved on, the woman getting pounded into by the man. He looked back at Tien. The bald man was hard again. Yamcha moved back against the pillows as Tien crawled forward on the bed. Their eyes never leaving each other as the bald man got on top of him. Now Yamcha could tell that Tien had removed his own pants.

Tien thrust against him, allowing both of their cocks to slide against each other a couple of times before Tien move back and pulled Yamcha’s legs apart and around the bald man’s body. He felt Tien’s cock slide against his ass and moaned. What was Tien thinking? Was the bald man really going to do that?

Yamcha watched as Tien spit into his own hand and touched his own cock before lining it up with Yamcha’s ass. Before the bandit could say anything, the bald man pushed in. It burned. It hurt so bad, why was Tien doing this? Yamcha felt his eyes fill with tears as the man above him moved in him, forcing Yamcha to cry out. It didn’t matter how small it was, it still hurt and the bandit wanted him to stop.

“Kami…” He heard Tien’s voice say as the bald man continued to thrust wildly into him. “You’re really tight, Yamcha.”

Yamcha was completely in tears as Tien thrust off to the side, his cock then sliding against that spot from before. The pain was forgotten as the bandit let out a needy moan. Why did he want Tien to stop again? It wasn’t long before he was a pile of whiny, needy goo. “Oh…”

“You like it there?” Tien said, as the bald man came down and panted in Yamcha’s ear.

“Yes…” The bandit’s breathy answer came as he leaned into the bald man and kissed him. Tien’s tongue had met his as the bald man continued to move in him. Yamcha was panting as his fingers began to scratch at the bald man’s back. It felt amazing.

Yamcha felt Tien groan and tighten against him. Something warm filled him as they continued to kiss. The bandit’s cock still twitched as it needed release.

Yamcha almost cried as Tien pulled out and looked down at him. “Tien, please…”

The bandit then watched as the bald man then slid down on him and took Yamcha’s hard cock into his mouth. All Yamcha could do was look down his body and watch as Tien sucked on him. It was so wet and the way that tongue moved against him was glorious. The bandit moaned loudly as he placed his hand on Tien’s head, hoping that it would hold the bald man in place as he finished. Tien opened his eyes so he could stare at Yamcha and the bandit was done. He came in a blinding flash and shot himself all over Tien’s face.

Yamcha expected Tien to be mad, but he just watched as the bald man licked it off the side of his mouth.

Tien then moved back up the bed and the two of them looked at each other again before they started to kiss each other. Yamcha felt dazed now that he had finally cum. Tien had wiped the rest of his cum off onto the pillow and now they were cuddling against one another. The bandit turned onto his side so that he wasn’t looking at the bald man, then he felt Tien put his arm around him as the bald man spooned the bandit from behind.

Yamcha didn’t remember falling asleep. In fact, he didn’t want to fall asleep. He didn’t want to wake up and find out that this had been a drunken dream, but he knew that was the case. There was no way that he and Tien had really had sex. Was there?

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Yamcha had a slight headache as he woke up. He could feel a set of arms around him, but didn’t question it. It was nice and warm. There was no reason to get up.

As the former bandit leaned into the body, he felt a slight ache in his lower back, which was odd, but he dismissed it. Whoever it was had done a number on him. Bulma wasn’t going to like the fact that he lost his virginity to some random girl, but it was her fault.

Part of him wanted to turn around and look at the woman that he had slept with, but another part just wanted to go back to sleep. He decided on the latter and snuggled closer to his partner, only to discover that something hard was sticking up against his ass.

Yamcha seized up. It couldn’t be. He didn’t take some random man to bed…did he? He wanted to feel sick, but he couldn’t bring himself to be disgusted. The former bandit had never thought about being with a man before, but it wasn’t like it was fully off the table. He just wished that he could remember the night before. It would have been a lot easier to take.

His mind fumbled as he thought about what he was going to say. What could he possibly say to a random stranger? This was going to be awkward as hell.

Yamcha felt the body behind him stir and he tensed up. The arms made to pull him in tighter and he sighed as the hard bulge rested against his ass. He finally put two and two together. He knew where that cock had been. His lower back pain now made perfect sense.

He felt his partner’s hand inch downward. The man was planning on touching him. He waited for it. Even if it was going to be awkward, it would probably feel good.

The man’s hand slid across his already hardening cock then froze. The hand snapped off of him just before he felt the body next to him jump away. “Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?!” He knew that voice. He blushed. He didn’t…it just couldn’t be.

He turned around to find that Tien was standing there in shock. As much as he tried to tell himself that that didn’t happen, there were just too many clues as to what they had really done.

Tien’s mouth had dropped and he was starting to sputter. “Yam…Yamcha…?”

He nodded, but said nothing. What could he say? He already knew what they had done. From the look of it, they had ruined their friendship. There was no way that they could go back to just being friends after this.

“Why are you naked and in my bed?” Tien asked. He could see that his friend was trying to confirm that that did not happen.

He sighed. “I think you know the reason.” He said, looking down at the floor.

Tien turned red. “We…?”

He nodded. “I don’t have that much memory, but I can feel it.”

Tien looked very confused. “Feel it?”

He looked down again. This was so embarrassing. “From when you…you know…”

Tien looked away awkwardly. “Oh… Did I…did I hurt you…?”

He made to move and it did sting a little, but it wasn’t that bad. “I don’t think so.”

“Okay… good…” Tien looked like he was trying to look away from him.

Yamcha couldn’t help himself as his eyes wandered down Tien’s body. He was having flashbacks of the night before. He turned red as he looked down at Tien’s cock. How long had he sucked on it?

Tien seemed to notice his staring and gave him a confused look. “What?”

He shook his head. “Nothing.” He said quickly.

“Spill.” Tien said giving him an annoyed look.

He slid back and out of bed. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Then why are you staring at my dick?” Tien said crossing his arms angrily. Before he could answer, Tien glared at him. “That’s not happening again. You know that right?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

Tien backed away and made to grab his pants off of the floor. Yamcha watched as he got dressed. He didn’t really know what to do. “Are you going to actually get dressed or not?”

He leaned down and picked his pants up off of the floor. He didn’t know what he expected. Of course Tien was going to say no to them doing that again. Even if the memories he had of it were kind of nice. Tien must have not remembered any of it.

They finished in silence and left the room without a word. His chest was tightening as Tien left his side to go pay for his room. He didn’t know what to do. Should he stay here and try to talk this out or would Tien prefer for him to leave? Considering how Tien was acting, he decided on the latter.

If he was his friend, then he would want the same thing. He had taken advantage of Tien’s kindness. That’s all there was to this. He even understood if Tien never wanted to see him again, especially now that he found himself wanting to try it again. Tien would never do that. They weren’t gay. They couldn’t be together like that. He was supposed to end up with Bulma.

He mentally slapped himself. He knew that he was getting delusional now. Being with Bulma forever wasn’t an option. They would be on and off until she found someone that she was a better fit with. He was starting to wonder if he would ever be happy because, from the look of it, he was really all alone. Not that he really deserved love in the first place, it just would have been nice. It also wasn’t like he was looking for love with Tien either. He just wanted something.

He sighed before he flew off. His cheap little apartment would be empty. Puar would still be gone and he had no idea when his cat friend would be back.

He tried not to think as he flew. All thinking did was give him more flashbacks of the night before. He had remembered sucking on Tien’s cock, but now he remembered the taste of it. He remembered the frantic kisses and the unskilled touches. He remembered every second after Tien entered him; his uncontrollable moans and the panting above him. His own cock was twitching in his pants as he thought about it.

He cursed himself. He wasn’t supposed to think about it. What he needed to do was blast it from his memory. Then he could move on.

He sighed as he landed. He made to walk inside and found that his apartment had a small note on the door. He looked it over and cursed. He was behind on his rent. If he wasn’t careful, he would be forced to move.

Bulma usually paid his rent and seeing as they weren’t together at the moment; he couldn’t really ask her for money.

He sighed as he walked into the apartment. He knew that something was going to have to change. He needed to find a job, but he didn’t know where to start.

He would prefer to do something more active, but he knew fighting was out of the question. He just couldn’t compete with anyone else. Goku was by far the best at that and when it came to their friends, he was the one at the bottom of the barrel.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Why was he even here? There had to be more to life than this.

He moved away from the mirror and back to his bedroom. He fell back onto the bed and sighed. He really didn’t want to do anything, except crawl into a hole and die. He couldn’t really face his friends anymore, not after last night. Hell, he wasn’t sure if he would ever see Tien again.

He sighed again as he stared at the ceiling. Why did his life have to suck so much?

* * *

 

Two weeks went by and he heard nothing. Bulma didn’t call him, which he was kind of grateful for. He just needed time alone to think.

He decided that he was going to watch a game on the television. He always liked tuning in and watching baseball since he was a small child.

The pitcher was throwing the ball and he watched as it was hit out of the park. He stared at the pitcher for a couple of seconds. This guy really needed someone to show him out to throw a ball. This was just ridiculous. He could throw a ball better than that.

He was about to start yelling at the television when he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who would have come out here. Puar was out again with some friends and he was all alone. He had no idea when the cat would return.

He stood up and wondered if it was the landlord. He still hadn’t paid his rent and he knew that the man would be cross with him.

He closed his eyes and opened the door. “I’ll have the rent to you by next week.” He stated.

He heard someone clear their throat and opened his eyes. Tien was standing right in front of him.

He backed up. He wasn’t expecting Tien to come and see him. He thought that the bald man didn’t want to see him again. “What are you doing here?” He asked in shock.

Tien sighed. “We need to talk.” Tien pushed past him and into his apartment.

He stared at the doorway in confusion before shutting it and turning around. Tien had walked into his living room and was now sitting on his couch. He only gaped at Tien as he walked back into the room.

He chose to sit in one of the chairs that was quite a distance from Tien and just looked at him as the bald man stared back at him. “So what did you want to talk about?” He asked.

Tien looked down at the floor. “You know what we need to talk about.”

“I thought you wanted to forget that.” He said, trying to sound detached.

Tien looked up from the floor and straight at him. “I’ve tried. It won’t stop playing in my head.”

He felt annoyed. “And you think that it hasn’t been playing in mine?”

Tien didn’t look away from him though. He didn’t even flinch. “Did you really enjoy it?”

The question shocked him. He wasn’t expecting Tien to call him out on that. “Why do you care? It was a onetime thing, remember?”

Tien just looked at him. “Just answer the question.”

“Why? It’s not really important. You and I both know that we were too drunk to recognize what we were doing.” He stated. Tien gave him a strange look. He sighed. “What?”

“You wanted it again. Even after we were both sober, you were still looking at me.” Tien stated.

He tensed a little. “Why are we even having this conversation?”

Tien looked irritated. “Because someone ran off before we could really talk about it.”

He only glared at Tien. “Oh please, if all you want to do is put all of the blame on me, then go right ahead.”

Tien’s mouth dropped. “Wait…”

He stood up and made to leave the room. He didn’t want to listen to any excuses. He already knew that it was his fault. He was the one that was drinking himself into a complete stupor.

“I said wait.” Tien started as he walked into the kitchen.

He didn’t want to look at Tien as he left the room. Even if everything was his fault, it didn’t mean that he wanted to hear about it. He leaned against the table as he forced back his tears.

“Why won’t you listen to me?” Tien asked, storming into the kitchen.

He made to glare at the bald man. “Look…”

He was pushed against the side of his table, Tien’s arms were around him but Tien wasn’t touching him. Tien’s hands were on each side of him and pressed against the table. He had to remind himself to breathe. They were so close to each other. His mind was floating back to that night and it took every bit of his willpower to not move forward and try to kiss the man in front of him.

“Are you going to listen to me now?” Tien asked. He nodded. There was nothing for him to say. “Good. I just wanted you to know that I don’t want us to lose our friendship over this.” He just nodded again, only he wasn’t paying attention to his friend’s words. All he could do was stare at his lips. “So…” Tien started as he pulled back. He didn’t need to stare. Tien was probably already mad that he was looking at him like he was something to eat. “Yamcha, are you even paying attention?”

He made to move forward, but Tien blocked him then froze. The position they were in had forced their cocks to rub against each other. He couldn’t hold it as he let out a small moan. Tien stared at him and he expected Tien to start yelling, but it never came.

He moved his hips again, wanting to feel the bald man’s cock against his own once more. It was already hard and throbbing. He moaned again as his hips moved faster and a little rougher against the bulge that was growing in Tien’s pants.

He looked up to find that Tien had turned red. “Yam…Yamcha…” Yamcha groaned as he heard his name. “You…you…need…oh…to..sto-ah!” He felt Tien’s hips snap forward as the man groaned out his name.

His hands, which had been against the table, were now on Tien’s hips and were pulling the bald man forward. He felt Tien’s hands start to come around as he was now being dragged against the bulge in front of him.

He was panting heavily. He wanted more. He needed more. His took one of his hands and moved it downward, towards the top of Tien’s pants, before he slid it down under the waist band. Tien let out a moan as he took it in his hand. He moaned. He didn’t think he would ever get to touch this again. It fit perfectly in his hand as be made to stroke it. He heard nothing but pants and moans in his ear as he continued. He longed to drop to his knees and put his friend’s cock into his mouth.

It wasn’t until then that he realized how much he wanted to be in another man’s arms. Sure, he already knew that he liked what they had shared, but he didn’t think that he would be craving it like this. “Can I?” He whispered.

Tien wasn’t looking at him as he pushed Tien back. “What are you…?” Tien started as he began to pull on Tien’s pants. “Yamcha, you can’t… oh.” He still had Tien’s cock in his hand and pumped it slowly as it popped out of his pants. He smirked at it as he looked up at Tien, who was looking down at him with lust. He slid his fingers down it and it twitched before he moved forward and lapped at it with his tongue. Above him Tien let out a sharp breath as he continued to slide his tongue against the hardened flesh. His tongue slid from the back of Tien’s cock to the head before circling around it. Tien gasped as his hips jerked forward.

Yamcha chuckled before he took it into his mouth, letting out a small moan as he heard Tien curse. As he sucked, he began to feel content. His hands had moved so that they could play with Tien’s balls while he was slurping on the fully hardened cock in his mouth.

He felt something brush his head and looked up to find Tien looking down at him. Tien’s fingers had laced in his hair and were trying to pull him closer. Their eyes stayed locked as he slid his tongue against the cock in his mouth.

Tien’s hips were starting to move as he began to hum, forcing Tien to fuck his mouth. Yamcha heard the loud moan above him as he popped off and moved to lap at Tien’s balls. Yamcha let out a groan as he slid his tongue back up Tien’s cock, but he didn’t suck on it. He only looked up at Tien.

Tien was panting. “Yamcha…”

He moaned. He swore that he had never heard his name said so lovingly. “What Tien?” He said, ghosting his lips across his friend’s cock.

Tien’s hand slid down the side of his face. “Please…”

“Please what?” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Suck it.” Tien pleaded. He chuckled as he lapped at the precum that was starting to pool on the head. “Ah…”

“You really want it, don’t you?” He groaned as he looked back at the cock that was in front of him. He could tell that Tien was close. He moved quickly and slipped it back into his mouth. Tien’s hips began to move again as Yamcha began to devour it. He couldn’t help but moan as it dragged against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He could feel it twitching as it was pushed a little deeper into his mouth. Tien’s hand held Yamcha in place as he thrust forward.

He heard his name along with some garbled nonsense from above as Tien’s body tensed up and the bald man came. He groaned as Tien’s seed graced his tongue and made to lick it clean as it became limp in his mouth.

“Yamcha…” He looked up at Tien as he continued his movements. Tien’s face was flushed.

He gave the cock in his mouth a couple more licks before he popped off. He was breathing heavily as he made to stand. His legs were almost numb from the way he had been sitting on them.

He fell forward onto Tien’s chest as he finally made it to his feet. Tien looked at him. Tien’s face was still flushed as they stared at each other. He was still hard, but he kept it to himself. He knew that he shouldn’t have done that. Soon Tien would come to and the yelling would start. He waited for it. He knew that if that night had not ruined their friendship, then this moment had done the deed.

But that didn’t happen. Tien only leaned forward and kissed him. He moaned as his fingers dug into the bald man’s shirt. Tien’s arms moved down his back and he jumped as Tien grabbed a hold of his ass.

Their lips moved together frantically as Tien’s hand’s slipped under his pants and underwear and started to squeeze his ass. His mouth pulled off of Tien’s as the man slid one of his fingers against his asshole. “Ti-Tien.”

This time Tien chuckled. “Does that feel good, Yamcha?”

He groaned as he slid his ass against the hand that was down his pants. “Ingoighig.” He said.

Tien laughed. “What was that?” The bald man said as he started to nip at his neck.

“In…” He moaned. “Inside.”

Tien removed himself from his neck and pants, much to his dismay. He was going to argue as he was dragged from the kitchen and back into the living room. He was tossed onto the couch and stared up at Tien as the bald man removed his own shirt. Yamcha salivated as he pulled his shirt over his head and fell to his knees and began to pull at his pants. He groaned as his pants hit the floor and he was exposed to Tien.

He had no time to think as Tien moved forward and began to pump his cock. He arched against the couch as Tien leaned forward and began to kiss along the side of his leg, moving towards his cock.

“Tien!” He gasped as he felt his friend’s fingers slide across his ass again.

He could feel Tien smirk against his skin as it slipped inside of him. He groaned as it twisted around inside. His body arched again as a second finger began its way inside. “You like that, Yamcha?”

He couldn’t say anything. All he could do was moan as he was stretched open. He moved his hips a little so that there was a little friction, but Tien stilled him.

“Not yet. I want to be inside you when that happens.” Tien said.

He felt tears start to fall from his eyes. Tien had just promised to take him. His body was longing for it desperately. “I…please…AH!” A third finger entered him as Tien started to suck his cock. Pleasure was hitting him from all directions. He couldn’t even think anymore. He just wanted more. He could feel a warming in his stomach and prepared himself to cum, but that didn’t happen. Tien pulled off and out of him and he was left a pulsing mess again. “Why?” He whimpered sadly.

Tien just chuckled. “Lay down with your ass in the air.”

He panted as he did what he was told. He whimpered again as Tien got onto the couch and positioned himself behind him. The bald man’s cock slid against his ass.

“You want this?” Tien sighed as he rubbed his cock against Yamcha.

He groaned. “Please…” He slid his ass against Tien’s dick.

He felt Tien position himself right against his hole and gripped the arm of the couch. He knew the stinging that was coming. It started to slide in and he sighed as it filled him. “So tight…” Tien panted. “Kami, Yamcha.”

His made to relax, knowing that it would make it easier for Tien to find that place. The place that made him see stars.

He felt Tien’s balls hit the back of his ass and knew it was all the way in. Tien started to rock his hips and Yamcha groaned into the arm of the couch. His friend’s movements were still sloppy, but he could tell that Tien was searching for that spot. “Kami…How is it this…good?” Tien stated as he moved faster.

It grazed that spot in him and he let out a whiny moan. Tien noticed and began to assault that spot with his cock. He panted loudly as he felt Tien’s arms go around his waist and Tien’s chin on his shoulder. He turned his head and as those lips found his own. The thrusts from behind slowed a little, but stayed on that spot. He whimpered as Tien breathed in his ear. “So…tight…Oh, Yamcha…”

He moaned loudly as the cock inside of him thrust into him harder. “Please…” His whiny moans came.

“Please…what?” Tien groaned.

“Touch…OH…” Tien moved faster as he made to talk, but it looked like he got the hint as he felt the bald man’s hand on his cock. The moment Tien started pumping him, he was lost. He knew he was going to cum. “Tien…don’t…oh…don’t stop.”

He heard his name over and over again as his body tightened. He shot out onto the couch and moaned out Tien’s name more than once as he felt the body on top of him tense up followed by a warmth in his ass.

“Yamcha…” He heard his name and turned his head back to look at Tien. The bald man pulled out of him and he whimpered at the loss.

He expected Tien to get off of him, but he didn’t. So he made to turn his body. He turned so that he was lying on his back, but now he could look up at Tien who was just staring down at him. He wanted to kiss him again. “I…” He started, he knew this was going to be a doozy.

Tien leaned down and kissed him. It wasn’t frantic. It wasn’t over the top. It was just a small peck on the lips. “I think we need to talk about this.” His friend said, but made no effort to move.

“What is there to say?” He didn’t want to talk. Those words were never good.

“Yamcha, I have a girlfriend.” Tien started.

He froze as those words pierced him. “Then why did you just…”

Tien put his finger over his lips to silence him. “I want a family someday. I want to have children, Yamcha.”

He sighed. “I still don’t…”

“But I can’t stop wanting you.” Tien stated. “You’re just too…”

He grabbed onto the side of Tien’s face. “Too what?”

Tien only smiled. “I don’t know. All I know is that I want you. All I thought about of the last couple of days was that night.”

“So you came here because you wanted me?” He couldn’t believe it.

Tien nodded. “I…I dreamed of it.”

He was in complete shock. “I…I don’t…”

“Give yourself to me, Yamcha. I may be with Launch, but I think we can make it work. All I want is a child, after that I will be done with her.” Tien stated.

His heart was going crazy. He didn’t even have to think it over. “Yes…”

Tien leaned down and kissed him. “I don’t know how long it will take to get Launch to give me such a thing, so maybe you should try and be with Bulma again.” Tien laughed as Yamcha’s face scrunched up. “It won’t be forever. Only until I’m a father.”

“But what if she wants you to stay with her? I doubt that she will just hand over the baby.” He said.

Tien only smiled down at him. “Don’t worry about it. Just do what I say and everything will be okay.”

He felt Tien’s hand move across his face. His heart beat quickly as he gave into his feelings. “I trust you, Tien.”

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

17 years later…

Yamcha tossed and turned in his bed. How had it come to this? He used to be on top of the world, and now look at him. He was in his apartment, lying next to a woman that he didn’t even know. He didn’t even know her name.

He stood up and made his way over to the window. He didn’t want this. He couldn’t even think of a time when he would even need this. But he was lonely.

Bulma was married now and had a child with a man he detested. He knew it was going to happen. He just didn’t think that Vegeta would be the one.

Yamcha sighed as he downed a glass of bourbon. He almost had everything that a man could want though. A giant penthouse, a sports car, a dream job, and women were constantly throwing themselves at him.

But that meant nothing. Getting over Bulma had been easy. He knew that it wasn’t going to last forever. His heart clenched in his chest.

If only he hadn’t fallen in love with Tien. Maybe then he would still be somewhat sane.

_Flashback_

_He panted heavily as he was thrust into from behind. They were on a bed at some rest stop in the middle of nowhere, but he didn’t care. He was just happy to be in his lover’s arms. He felt a couple of kisses along the back of his neck and moaned as he was given an extra hard thrust. He didn’t want this moment to end. It was just too perfect._

_“Tien…” He moaned as his lover reached around him and began to stroke his cock. “I…”_

_Tien only groaned behind him as he pushed in deeper. He felt like he was going crazy. He wanted more, but didn’t know if he could take it._

_Sweat pricked his forehead as he leaned his head back. He wanted to kiss his lover badly, but it seemed that wasn’t what Tien had in store for him._

_He moaned as his body tightened and he released into his friend’s hand. Tien kept moving behind him and he groaned as he waited for it. “I love you.” He whispered, turning his head around._

_He felt Tien pull out and felt as the man came on his back. His lover slid himself against his ass again before finally accepting his kiss. He felt wonderful, really. It was a shame that they had to go fight the saiyans in the morning. He could go for another round._

_Tien pulled away and looked at him. “We should get cleaned up.”_

_He didn’t want to hear that. “Why don’t we just go to bed?”_

_“I don’t want to go to bed smelling like that.” The bald man said leaning away from him._

_He turned to look at him fully. “Are you going to go back to Launch?”_

_Tien glared at him. “She’s my girlfriend. You should be worried about Bulma.”_

_“But Bulma and I are off again. We’re not going to stay together.” He knew it a long time ago. They were just too different._

_Tien sighed. “You know that I would stay with you if I could.”_

_“Then why don’t you? Why don’t you just break things off with Launch and be with me?” He asked._

_Tien looked up at the ceiling. “I’ll think about it.”_

_He sighed. “Is there something wrong with me?”_

_“Yamcha, you’re a man. We can’t have a family.” His lover said._

_“We could always adopt.” He interjected, but Tien still didn’t look happy with his answer._

_He made to pout. He understood the order of things. He would never be Tien’s number one. He felt a hand on his chin and brought his face back up, just in time for Tien to kiss him again. His knees shook as he held on to the man he loved._

_Tien pulled away from him, but not too far from his face. He could still look in his eyes. “I’ll talk to Launch.”_

_“Really?” He couldn’t believe his ears. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing?_

_“Yes, really.” Then to his shock, Tien hugged him. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He hadn’t felt this happy since the first time they had made love all of those years ago._

_He wanted to make it permanent back then, but Tien started dating Launch. He was so pissed, but Tien did say that he had Bulma, so he figured that it evened out._

_He didn’t look away from Tien as he looked in his eyes. “I love you.” He leaned forward. “Only you.” He kissed his boyfriend and pulled him roughly against him._

_He felt himself being dragged towards the bed; he knew they would make love more than once tonight._

* * *

 

_He looked at his lover in shock. This couldn’t be happening. It…it just couldn’t. “What did you say?”_

_Tien smirked. “Launch is pregnant.” The bald man looked really excited._

_“So what are you going to do?” He dreaded the answer._

_The bald man looked at him in confusion. “I’m going to be there for my child.”_

_“What about us?” He hated sounding selfish, but where did he stand in this? Didn’t Tien already commit to him?_

_Tien glared at him. “What about us?” He didn’t sound too happy._

_“You said that you were going to talk to Launch.” He said. “You were going to leave her, remember?”_

_Tien just continued to glare at him. “She gave me a family, Yamcha. I can’t just leave her.”_

_“Then what am I supposed to do?!” Even as he said it, he felt his heart breaking. He already knew the answer. He couldn’t compete with Launch; she could give Tien the child he wanted._

_“I don’t know. Marry Bulma?” Tien said, driving the knife even deeper. “It wasn’t like what we were doing was serious anyway.”_

_He backed up. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “So it meant nothing to you?” He was keeping his tears held back._

_Tien sighed. “You know what I mean.”_

_Even as he said it, he didn’t believe it. It was true that Tien never told him that he loved him. Was he really played this entire time? “Did you ever love me?”_

_“Yamcha, don’t start this shit.” Tien said agitated._

_It was that bad. He couldn’t even say it. “I see how it is then.”_

_“Good,” Tien said looking at him. “So I guess this is where that ends?”_

_That? He couldn’t even say what they had? He could only refer to those nights of ecstasy as that? He couldn’t even look at him. He could only walk away._

_Each step was horrible. It felt like someone had dragged his soul out of his body and he was descending into hell again. As soon as he knew that Tien was gone, he felt his tears falling from his face. He would never love again._

Present day

Yamcha sighed. He should probably get some sleep. Who knew what tomorrow had in store for him. He sighed again, staring at the woman in his bed. He really didn’t want to get back into bed.

“It looks like it’s the guest room for me then.” He said walking out of the room. He did need to sleep. He had one of Bulma’s parties tomorrow. From the sound of it, there was something big happening for New Year’s. He sighed. He hoped that it wasn’t too much of a drag. He didn’t know how much he could watch Tien and Launch. Their son, Taka wasn’t his favorite either, but he never blamed the boy. It wasn’t his fault that his father was a massive jerk.

Yamcha settled down in the guest bedroom, wondering what tomorrow would hold for him.

* * *

 

Yamcha sat down at one of the tables in the greenhouse. The party looked like it was in full swing, just about everyone was there. He could see Tien and Krillin talking to the side with Launch. The former bandit couldn’t help but hate Launch. Her marriage to Tien wasn’t the only reason either. He didn’t like her personalities. Either she was too nice or an insane bitch, Yamcha had dealt with enough crazy people in his life. He really didn’t see why Tien chose that over him.

He looked down at the table, pondering whether he should leave or not, when two newcomers walked in. He recognized them both. Goku’s brother, Raditz, and Vegeta’s brother, Tarble. But something was off. Tarble was holding something in his arms.

As he stood to take a closer looking, he found them all talking about babies and mates, but it wasn’t until another child showed up and called Raditz mommy, that he spoke up. “How is that possible?” Yamcha asked, looking between the two, he could see that they were a couple. He just wondered how two men had done it.

“Some missionary and lots of doggy, why?”

Yamcha laughed at that. “So you haven’t done that many positions.” This was basically a confirmation to him.

Tarble smirked back. “My height means that I have to be creative.” So Tarble had to be a playboy or from the look of it, a former playboy.

Finally, Nappa confirmed what he was seeing in front of him. Male saiyans could have babies. Yamcha wanted to feel angry, but looking at how happy Tarble and Raditz were, he just couldn’t. They were a happy family. The thing that Tien said he could never give him, was standing right there.

Deciding that he wanted to be near the new family, he sat down next to Tarble. He really wanted to know more about the two of them; anything to take his mind off of Tien.

That was until he heard a certain blonde speak from down the table. “So which one of you is the boytoy?” Launch asked.

Tarble growled. “Why does that matter?”

“Come on, Launch, it’s obvious. Raditz was the one that ‘Gave Birth.’” Tien said.

Yamcha stared at Tien in shock. “That’s uncalled for, Tien.” What was Tien even thinking? Had he forgotten the years that they had been together?

Tien glared back at Yamcha. “Stay out of this.” Yamcha felt sadness creeping in. From the look of it, Tien was really telling him to keep their past to himself, that his words meant nothing. He wanted to cry, but kept it in. He was good at hiding his emotions now.

As he was stuck in his thoughts, Krillin said something that made Tarble lose it, jumping across the table and pinning the bald man to the ground. He watched as everything turned to chaos as Goku had to pry Tarble off of Krillin, only for Goku to insult his brother. Yamcha suddenly felt really small. Was this what Goku really thought of gay people?

He watched the brothers argue as Vegeta ran off with Tarble, taking him to the gravity room. Raditz and Goku continued to cut into each other, before Raditz stormed off with his children and Nappa, leaving Goku confused. Yamcha watched as Chichi slapped Goku for his words and Krillin was chastised by 18 for insulting Raditz and Tarble.

“Insult?” Goku said in shock. “How was I insulting Raditz and Tarble?”

Gohan stared at his father. “Dad, faggot is an insult to gay people.”

“But why?” Goku looked over at Krillin. “I thought it was just a word for gay people, I didn’t know that I was insulting him.” Yamcha almost sighed with relief. So Goku didn’t hate gay people after all. It was just a big misunderstanding.

Chichi just growled. “So you just used a word that you didn’t even know the meaning of?”

Goku blushed and looked down sheepishly. “Yes…I thought that because all of the guys were using it, that it had to be okay. Besides, Tarble and Raditz didn’t say anything about it then.” Goku then thought over their words again. “What is a boy toy?”

Yamcha sighed. “You basically referred to Tarble as Raditz’s sex thing.”

Goku turned even redder then made to stand up. “I really need to go and talk to him then.”

Gohan convinced Goku to wait though, so the saiyan along with Vegeta began to dig into Krillin…until Tien got involved.

“But it’s just wrong.” Tien said, backing up Krillin. “I mean seriously, who would want to fuck another man’s ass? That’s just sick.”

Yamcha closed his eyes; it wasn’t that long ago that Tien was fucking his ass. “Why are you so focused on the sex part of their relationship?”

Tien glared at Yamcha. “Because it’s sick.” That part stung. Was this how Tien felt about them the entire time?

“And it doesn’t matter. They love each other. Isn’t that enough?” Yamcha said, not looking at Tien. He really didn’t want Tien to answer him, but he knew it was coming.

Tien only rolled his eyes. “Like two men can really fall in love.” At that, the final nail in the coffin was hammered in. Tien didn’t love him. Tien had never loved him. Tien would never love him. It felt like his soul was being ripped apart, leaving him an empty husk. He had believed that somewhere, someday, Tien would return to him. That they would be together, but that wasn’t going to happen. It would never happen. Tien didn’t love him.

Tien stormed off, pulling Krillin away from the angry saiyans, but Yamcha really didn’t notice. This was truly the end. What did he have to live for anymore? He had nothing.

He began to think it over as he walked away. He could always just use his pain meds. That would be fast. He could be out of Tien’s way forever. He wouldn’t bother any of them again.

As he walked towards his car though, his phone rang. He considered not answering it, it was an unknown number after all, but he figured if he was going to die, he might as well talk with some telemarketer.

“Hello.” He answered, what he figured would be his last call.

“Is this Yamcha, as in the baseball player?” Some strange woman said on the other end. She sounded very professional.

“Yes…who is this?” He asked in confusion.

“My name is Elene Fringer; this is the Department of Family Services.” Yamcha was about to ask why she was calling, only for her to answer earlier. His eyes went wide. Was this fate or something? Did Dende know what he was planning and decide that this was the moment to step in? He played those words over and over again in his head. He did have a reason to live. “We seem to have your daughter in our custody.”

“I…I don’t have a…” He started, not sure if this was a prank or not.

“According to her birth certificate, you’re her father. If you want, come in and we will have you tested. If the girl is yours, she’ll be placed in your care. Unless you want to give her up for adoption…”

“No, no, I’ll take her!” He said quickly.

The woman on the other side giggled. “I’m glad to hear it. When will you be by?”

“I can get there tomorrow if needed.” He said.

“Good, I expect you early then.” The woman said her goodbyes as they set up a time and hung up.

Bulma walked out toward him with a puzzled look on her face. She was worried about Yamcha, he didn’t look right earlier. “Yamcha, are you okay?”

He felt himself smile as he was about to cry. “Bulma, what do you know about little girls?”

Bulma gave him a confused stare. “Why do you need to know that?”

“Because I just found out that I have one…” He answered.

She blinked a couple of times. “You…you have a child?”

He nodded as his heart filled with joy. “I get to see her tomorrow.” He answered.

Bulma finally smiled at him. “I guess I’m going to have one of the guest rooms redone then.”

“If you don’t mind.” Yamcha said with a laugh.

He finally had a new spring in his step. This is what he needed to let go of Tien. He would show that bastard. He would be the best father his little girl needed. Nothing else mattered.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Yamcha paced. He didn’t like the look of this place. His daughter was being kept here of all places. It sickened him. He still had no idea who the mother was. Probably one of the woman that he had slept with from when he was out for a long distance game. He sighed. He was waiting for the results of the test. He wouldn’t get to see her until he got the results back.

He sighed. He just couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to know if he had a reason for living.

Yamcha was concentrating so hard that he jumped when he heard the door open. He turned around to find a woman in a pantsuit walking towards him. She had a file in her hand. “Mr. Yamcha, I presume?”

“Yes, that’s me.” He said, waiting for an answer.

The woman sighed. “She’s been through a lot. Her mother wasn’t the best caretaker. When we found the girl, she was malnourished and living in a closet.” The woman was giving him a serious look. “Did you have any idea that she was living this way?”

“No, I had no idea that I even had a child till yesterday.” He sighed. “If I had known, that never would have happened.”

The woman nodded, opening the file. “You have a major responsibility, Mr. Yamcha. Make sure that she’s happy, understand.”

He nodded. “You still haven’t told me her name.”

The woman looked off to the side. “Her mother never named her. We didn’t want to give her a name until we knew where she was going.”

He was very confused. “Then how did she have a birth certificate?” He couldn’t help but wonder.

“We really don’t know.” The woman was reading through the file. “She must have had the child in the house. They did have a meth ring going.”

Yamcha shivered the idea of his child living in that kind of slum sickened him. “Can I see her?”

The woman finally smiled. “Yes, just follow me.”

He didn’t hesitate as he followed the woman. This place had such a sterile look to it. It wasn’t really a place for a child to be. He didn’t have to worry about the house. With Bulma in charge, he knew that they were in good hands.

The woman opened a door, and he walked in to find a small girl in a tattered looking dress, doing a puzzle on the floor. She couldn’t be over 3 years old. The girl looked up and the world stopped. She had his black hair, but he could see a pair of chocolate eyes staring up at him. She looked very confused. The woman sighed. “She is behind most other children. She didn’t get the care that she needed, so she can’t really talk much.”

Yamcha walked by the woman while she was still talking. The little girl was staring up at him with curiosity and fear. It was painful to know that she had no idea who he was. “There’s no reason to be scared.” She cocked her head to the side. “Daddy’s here.” He scooped her up, making her smile as he tossed her in the air. She began to laugh, making his heart melt.

“Daddwi?” She giggled. “Mowr.”

He began to laugh as he pulled her into a hug. The woman was smiling. “She still needs a name.”

Yamcha was still staring at the girl in his arms. “Yumi.” He said. “Her name is Yumi.”

The woman nodded. “You’ll just need to sign some paperwork, then you’ll be able to take her home. We will be checking up on you from time to time, but that’s just to make sure that she’s taken care of.” The woman said.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of his daughter. Finally, he had someone that was his. “You don’t need to worry about anything. She’s going to be like a little princess.”

“Pincess?” Yumi said, looking puzzled by his words.

The woman only laughed. “It’s only a requirement of the department. Now why don’t you follow me.”

He followed the woman out of the room, still holding his child.

* * *

 

It was late by the time he got home. He could tell that the place was different. The second that he walked in with Yumi on his hip, he could tell that Bulma had already been here.

He chuckled as he watched his daughter look around. She seemed to be confused about being in a place likes his. “What here?” She asked.

“This is home.” Yamcha said, walking her into a different room.

As soon as they walked into what used to be a guest room, he watched her face light up. The room was full of purples. Bulma knew he wasn’t too much of a fan of pink, but there was still some of it everywhere. There was a pink dollhouse in the corner. The bed was full of different dolls and stuffed animals.

Yumi looked up at him. “Daddwi, can I has?” It looked like she didn’t understood.

“You can have anything you want, Princess.” He said, watching her eyes light up. He couldn’t help but smile, this was the beginning of his new life.

* * *

 

Months went by and life couldn’t get any better. Yumi was starting to speak full sentences clearly. And Yamcha had gotten so wrapped up in being a father that he didn’t even notice how much time was going on.

It wasn’t until he got the call from Bulma that he realized that it was time for one of her parties. He told her that they would be there, forgetting about a certain three eyed man.

So, the morning of the party came, he got his daughter dressed in a pretty purple dress. She wanted her hair in pigtails, so he went ahead and did that. Everything had slipped his mind until he was behind the wheel of his car with her sitting in her car seat.

He sighed. What everyone else thought didn’t matter, especially that lousy bald headed jerk. As long as his little girl was happy, nothing else mattered.

They pulled up to Capsule Corp, and he went around to the other side of the car, picking her up and out of her car seat. She didn’t say much as they walked into the house. Yumi had to be taking everything in.

He walked into the living room to find it full of people. He could see Vegeta talking to his brother and Raditz. Their children were playing on the floor. On other side of the room, Roshi, Krillin, Tien, and Launch were talking. They must have learned their lesson from the last party and were staying away from the gay couple and their children.

Goku walked in stuffing his face. The saiyan looked at him, then at the girl in his arms. “Umm…Yamcha, who is that?”

With that, everyone was staring at him. Yumi put her head in his chest as she tried to hide from all of the stares. “It’s okay. They’re just friends of Daddy.” She peaked out, giving him a smile then looking around the room again.

“When did…?” He could hear Tien starting to ask, but he didn’t even turn to face him. Besides, he had better people to talk to.

“So when did this happen?” Tarble asked. his oldest looked up at Yumi.

“About three or four months ago.” He said, putting Yumi on the ground. Hyo looked at her for a second, then proceed to pull her over to play with them on the floor.

Goku came up behind him. “So, who’s the lucky lady?”

He frowned. “Let’s just say that my lecherous actions caught up with me. Yumi’s better off with me.”

“Yumi. I like that name.” Bulma said, walking into the room. She leaned down, looking at his daughter. “She really does look like you.” Bulma looked up at him then frowned. “You know, Yamcha, you really need to cut your hair again.”

Yamcha could only laugh at that. “Sorry, but Yumi likes it this way.”

Tarble started chuckling. “Let me guess, she likes putting it up when you play dress up.”

“How did you…?” He was about to ask, when Tarble pointed at Raditz.

“It happens to him all of the time, doesn’t it Babe?”

Raditz rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault that I was born with this hair.” The tall saiyan turned red, then grumbled. “I thought you liked my long hair.”

Yamcha couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them. They still seemed happy. He continued talking with Tarble, but at the same time, he felt a pair of eyes on him. But he didn’t dare to turn around. He knew who was looking.

18 walked over with her daughter putting her into the pile on the floor. “Now, Marron, play nice.” 18 looked over at him and nodded.

Yamcha only nodded back. “Do you mind watching her? I just want to get a drink.”

Bulma and the others nodded, he looked down at his daughter once more, smiling as she played with Marron and Hyo. She truly looked happy.

Yamcha walked into the kitchen, grabbing something to drink from the fridge. He wasn’t getting drunk. He really didn’t have time for that anymore. He had responsibilities.

He heard footsteps behind him. Guessing who it was before he sensed them. “What do you want, Tien?” He said, not looking at the man that ruined his life.

Tien stared at Yamcha. “So, where’s her mother?”

Yamcha didn’t understand, why did Tien even care? “That doesn’t matter. She’s my daughter.” He finally looked at Tien, finding the man staring at him with conflict in his eyes.

“Were you serious?” Tien asked, apparently not getting what Yamcha had just said.

“I just told you that it doesn’t matter.” He took a drink. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a party to get back to.”

Yamcha made to walk by Tien, but was stopped as the bald man grabbed his shoulder and pinned him against the counter. “Just answer me.”

Yamcha looked at Tien. “What is your problem?” Even as he said it though, his heart was starting to beat really fast.

Tien turned red, then looked away. Yamcha felt Tien’s hand move up to the side of his face. “You really did grow your hair out again.” He could see that Tien looked dazed.

“Just like it was when we were…” Yamcha made to look away. He didn’t want to think of doing those things with Tien.

“Yeah…” Tien’s voice was barely a whisper as he leaned forward.

Yamcha put his hand up, stopping Tien from kissing him. “Don’t do this.”

Tien stared at him like he had grown another head. “What?”

Yamcha looked away from him, pulling away from the counter. “We can’t do this. You have Launch remember. Besides, you were the one that said that two men can’t fall in love.”

Tien only gaped at him. “Come on, Yamcha, don’t be that way.” He made to move forward, but Yamcha held his ground.

“No…I’m not putting myself through that again. Go be with Launch, she’s your true love, remember. She did give you a family, didn’t she?” He didn’t mean to sound so callus, but this was the only way to get things across to his former lover.

Before Yamcha could do anything though, Tien pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. Yamcha made to push Tien away, only for Tien to lick at his lips. Yamcha couldn’t help it, he moaned, pulling at the bald man’s gi. Yamcha seriously believed that he was melting as Tien began to kiss at the side of his neck. “I need you.” Tien whispered into his neck.

“Tien…what about Launch?” He couldn’t help but ask. Even if he wanted this, he couldn’t let himself fall for this either.

“Yamcha…we’ve talked about his…” Tien started. “Just relax…I can come by your place later and…”

SMACK! Tien touched the side of his face, while staring at Yamcha. “No, you won’t. You’ll go home to your wife and stay there. If you want to fuck. Go find her.”

Tien glared at him. “Says the manwhore!”

Yamcha glared back at him. “Says the man that cheated on his wife for the first 7 years of his relationship!”

Tien’s eyes went wide, then he chuckled. “Like anything you could say would even hurt my marriage.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “I really don’t give a shit about your marriage. I have my own life now. I don’t need you.”

Tien looked angry. “So, you finally decided to not be a faggot then?”

“Says the guy that used to fuck me.” Yamcha snapped back, his eyes filling with tears. So they were back to that? Of course that was all that Tien felt. He was just a selfish bastard in the end, just like he always was.

The bald man looked ready to retort as someone walked into the kitchen. Tien looked away from him and over at Tarble. “Go away Fag, we’re talking.”

Tarble glared at Tien before looking over at Yamcha. “I just wanted to talk with Yamcha, that’s all. I guess if you don’t want my sickness spreading to you, you better leave.” The two continued to glare at each other, trying to get the other to leave.

“Tien, just go back to your wife. Taka probably wants to spend some time with you anyway.” Yamcha said, not looking at the bald man.

Tien only looked at him, but Yamcha only looked down at Tarble. The saiyan was smirking at him. “You heard him, Baldy. Now hit the bricks.”

Tien grumbled, something about gay people before leaving the room.

Tarble sighed. “How do you deal with someone like him?”

“I have no idea.” Yamcha wasn’t sure how much he wanted to say to the saiyan.

“You know, I heard everything.” Yamcha froze. “So why don’t you tell me the real reason?”

The human sighed. “I…it’s a long story.”

“I have the time.” Tarble said.

Yamcha sat down on a stool. “Well, it just started a long time ago. Tien and I just…” He felt nervous. He really didn’t want to talk about this, but Tarble wasn’t going to judge him. “We were together for years. Even while he was with Launch. It wasn’t until he got married that everything stopped.”

“Did you want it to stop?” Tarble asked, crossing his arms.

Yamcha looked down. “No…I didn’t.”

Tarble sighed. “You love him, don’t you?”

Yamcha turned red. “I…”

The saiyan growled. “You have it bad.” Tarble looked back up at him. “And for a man that doesn’t even deserve you.”

“But I’ve slept with so many people. I’m a whore really.” Yamcha said.

“Let me ask you a question. Was it like that before Tien or did you start sleeping around after he broke your heart?” The saiyan asked.

Yamcha wanted to answer that, but he started to breath heavy as panic set in. He was feeling dizzy. Fear was closing in. He didn’t want to talk about how that man broke his heart. He was over this…he was… Tears began to fall from his face as he began to sob.

Tarble growled. “He’s a bastard, Yamcha.”

“But…” His heart ached. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried over Tien. How long was he holding all of this inside?

“Listen to me, there are better men out there. If you want, I can always set you up.” Tarble said, feeling bad for the human.

Yamcha froze. “I…I just can’t…”

“It will be good for you. Meet someone new. Someone that really cares about you.” Tarble said.

“Like I would know where to start.” Yamcha said.

Tarble sighed. “I told you, I can set you up. There are better guys out there. You’ve just got to want it.”

Yamcha couldn’t believe that he was considering this. Could he really find someone that loved him? “Are you sure that…?”

Tarble laughed. “I’m sure, just trust me.”

Yamcha thought about it for another couple of seconds. This wasn’t just about him anymore. He needed someone who would also be there for Yumi as well. “I…I’ll do it.”

Tarble smiled. “You won’t regret it, I promise.”

Yamcha shook his head. “I hope not.”

* * *

 

Tarble watched as most of the group had left the party. Yamcha had already left with his daughter. Tien left with Launch and his son a long time ago.

But that wasn’t what Tarble was focused on. Krillin was mad because 18 refused to leave. He knew that the android was fawning over his family. He smirked. If anyone could help him, it would be her. “18, can I talk to you for a second?”

She nodded, following him into the other room. “What do you need?” She almost squealed, hardly able to hold back her excitement.”

“Do you know any men who are bachelors and who are gay?” He asked.

Her eyes went wide. “But I thought you and Raditz were happy?” Her voice sounded like her perfect dream was shattering.

“We are. I’m looking to set up a friend of mine.” He said, quickly.

She sighed in relief. “Oh, good.” She put her hand over her heart. She had almost went into shock.

“So, do you know anyone?” He asked.

Her eyes lit up. “Actually, I do know someone.”

Tarble smirked. “So, any chance you can get him to agree to a blind date.”

18 squealed. “Trust me. If anyone can get him out and around people, it would be me.”

The saiyan grinned. He couldn’t wait to see the Mr. Clean rejects face. Yamcha would move on from him, leaving that cold bastard in the dust.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

He didn’t know about this. What if Tarble was wrong? Sure, it was hard watching Tien make moves on him, giving him empty promises, but was he ready to let another man into his life? Would that be the best thing for Yumi? He didn’t like the idea of her only having one parent and most people would tell him to find a wife, but…but it wasn’t the same. He had been through his share of women. Hell, he lost the only person he had ever loved to a woman. Maybe it was time to start seriously dating again. But to start with a man?

Tarble told him that he needed to do what was best for him, but he could really go either way. He just wanted to stop being someone’s punching bag.

He pulled his car into the restaurant parking lot. He might as well get this over with. He sighed as he got out the car and walked in. No one seemed to take note of him, which was nice. It was hard being a baseball player sometimes, but this was a little out of his way.

The place was a little more wooded, which he had to say he missed. He almost chuckled to himself as he remembered the days where he and Puar would run around the desert and steal things. Back when he was a bandit.

He walked in and was surprised to find someone he had not seen in a long time. “17?”

The Android over at him and he could already see that he was blushing. Tarble set him up with 17! 18’s Twin brother and Krillin’s brother-in-law? He was gay?

He couldn’t help it as his eyes moved up and down the Android’s body. Sure, he was built, but he couldn’t imagine that he was here for the same reason that he was. Could he?

“Yamcha?” The other man fidgeted. “You’re my date, aren’t you?”

He nodded and then blushed. He had never seen 17 look so nervous. “Is there anywhere that you want to sit?” He pointed out at the full restaurant and noticed that it was packed, except for a lone table in the corner, that was by the window with a great view outside.

The hostess came up. “Are you two under the name Yamcha?” She looked like she was in her teens. He didn’t like her bubbly personality. Her eyes darted between the two of them and he could already see that she was going to be a problem.

“Yes.” He crossed his arms. “That would be me.”

She let out a squeal as she looked between them and for some reason she looked like she was doing a happy dance. “Right this way.”

They looked at each other than followed her. The table was nice as they both sat down. And were handed menus. “Do you want me to get you anything to drink?”

“Isn’t that the waitress’s job?” 17 said, glaring at the girl. He must have found her to be just as annoying.

The girl didn’t seem to notice though. “But I am the waitress.”

He rolled his eyes, before looking over at 17. “Do you drink?”

17 nodded. “Matters on what it is.”

“Is wine good?” He knew he was a little out of practice, but he remembered his much.

“Yeah.” The android just stared at him. He must have been confused at the idea of being on a date.

“Get us a bottle of your best wine.” He said looking back at the waitress and then looking back at his date. The girl squealed as she looked between them and left. “You can relax, you know. I’m not going to bite.”

17 took a deep breath. “I’ve just never done this before.”

He smiled at him. “Do you mean being out with a guy or just a date in general?”

17 looked him in the eye. “Either. My sister said that I should have started dating after Cell, but….”

“It just never happened.” He answered and 17 nodded.

“What about you? I thought you were a ladies’ man?” The Android questioned.

He didn’t look away. “I’ve always been bi. I haven’t had any good luck with the ladies, so I thought I’d switch gears.”

Across the table 17 laughed. “Did you even think of that lousy pun or was that an accident?”

“What pun?” He asked.

17 smirked at him. “I guess if you wanted to switch gears, an Android would be where to start.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Yeah, I wasn’t thinking about that.”

The waitress returned with their wine, still smiling as she poured it for both of them. “Are you ready or do you need more time?” She said looking quickly between them.

“I think we need some time.” He hadn’t even looked at the menu yet.

The girl smiled again. “Just call me if you need anything.” She said before she ran to another table.

He looked back at 17. “Have you ever been here before?”

“Well, yeah. It’s right off of the forest preserve.” 17 put down his menu. “I would suggest anything with fish. They get it right out of the lake.”

He gave him a smile. “Good to know. I forgot that you became a forest ranger.”

17 laughed. “Well, I couldn’t make a living by just fighting could I?”

“Why do you think I became a baseball player?” The two of them laughed.

Suddenly, he felt something touch the side of his foot. “Sorry.” 17 said quickly as he turned red.

He smirked as he slowly slid his foot out of his shoe. He had a fun idea. He slid his foot across the table and started to rub the side of 17’s leg with his. The Android blushed redder as looked across the table at him. “Try it.”

He could feel 17’s shoe come off and before he knew it. It was messing with his under the table. He wanted to laugh at himself. When was the last time he played footsie?

“Are you ready to order?” The waitress said, bringing him out of fun he was having.

He realized that he hadn’t looked at the menu again, then he got an idea. “17, why don’t you order for us?”

The android blushed and turned to the waitress, just as he was about to say something, he slid his foot up the inside of 17’s leg, making the android let out a moan. He felt dazed at that sound. He wanted to hear it again. 17 covered his mouth after he had made the sound and looked at him in shock. He looked so embarrassed. It was cute, very cute. The android looked at him as he spoke. “Two orders of grilled salmon.”

He smirked as the waitress walked away. This time it was his turn to jump as 17 move his foot up his leg towards his crotch. He wasn’t going to stop him though. “Go ahead.” His voice was barely a whisper as the android blushed again before moving his foot between his legs. He let out a gasp. When was the last time he felt this good? His mind was filling with naughty images of the things that he could be doing with the android.

“Is it that good?” 17 said. He could tell that he was nervous. He had said that he had never done this before.

“Open your legs and you’ll see.” He said.

He watched as 17 blushed at him nervously. He knew that you weren’t supposed to do this stuff on the first date, but he was begging for it. Everything about this guy was awakening things that he had forgotten.

Slowly, 17 nodded and he slowly moved his leg up his date’s leg and towards his crotch. He had no expectations, Tien hadn’t been that big and he was about average. What he found shocked him. He knew the was an android, but it felt huge as his foot caressed it. His imagination started to fill with multiple ideas on how to get that thing into his mouth or even his ass.

He looked up and saw that 17 was not only red, but his mouth hung open as he panted. There was a slight whine to his grunts and groans. He looked so adorable. Now his imagination was putting him as the one on top.

Want was filling him and they hadn’t even been sitting down for that long. He already knew that he would be up for another date if this was where they were going with the first.

“That’s two grilled salmon meals.” The waitress looked between them and giggled. “Carry on.” It was then that he realized that she had to be some kind of Yaoi fangirl. Not that he minded, it meant that she wasn’t after his date.

He chuckled. “Should we eat?” He moved his foot against it again, this time a little rougher.

A loud moan came out of the android’s mouth, as he tried to answer. “Yea…yes.”

“What was that?” He teased. He could see that he was going to enjoy playing with him in the future.

He moved his foot away and 17 looked like he was going to freak out. “Don’t…don’t stop.”

He laughed. “Why don’t we eat, then we can have some fun?” He knew that the man had to be a virgin or at least inexperienced. He was really opening up a whole new world for him.

It took a few minutes, but 17 nodded. “So how did you discover that you were gay?”

He almost spit out his food. He wasn’t expecting that to come up. “I…I’m bi.”

“Oh, well how did that come about?” 17 said chuckling to himself.

“I used to be in a relationship with a guy.” He looked down. He didn’t want to think about Tien right now. That idiot had put him through enough. “But he decided that being with me wasn’t important.”

“What happened?” 17 asked, he was no longer laughing, but instead he reached across the table and put his hand on his.

“He said that being gay was an abomination and married a woman.” He let out a small laugh. “He even had a child. All the while, he forgot me.”

“People are cruel.” He looked up at the android and he could see a sad look in his eye. “I didn’t realize my feelings before it was too late. Before he had died.”

“You mean?” That had to have hurt, especially if it was the person he was thinking of.

“Yeah, that’s why I became a forest ranger. I wanted to look after the birds that he loved.” 17 didn’t stop looking at him in the eye, nor did he take his hand off of his. It was nice really. He didn’t expect it to be warm.

“That’s really something.” He really wanted to kiss the man across from him. Something about it seemed right.

“Yeah.” He could sense the android leaning forward and he made to do the same.

“Is everything alright!” The waitress said, making them jump.

“Yes. It’s good.” He said grading his teeth together. For someone that was excited about having a gay couple around, she didn’t seem to want to leave them alone so she could watch.

“Do you need anything?” She said completely clueless.

“No, we are fine.” 17 said, wanting her to leave.

She left and he smirked. “I say we get our dessert elsewhere.”

17 blushed. “Dessert?”

He nodded before starting in on his food again. 17 wasn’t lying. It was really good.

Before he knew it, they had finish not only their food, but the entire bottle of wine. He didn’t get tipsy though. He was used to having a lot of alcohol and it seemed that it didn’t faze 17 either.

He made to get his wallet out. “Why don’t we go do something else?” He said, paying for the whole thing.

17 nodded and they got up and left. It was dark outside and it had been awhile since he had been out under the stars like this. It took him back. “Follow me.” He heard the android say as he took his hand and led him into the woods.

He had to say, his date was getting bolder. It looked good on him. As they walked, there was less and less light, leaving them in complete darkness under the stars. As he looked up, he couldn’t help but feel at home.

“I know it’s not much but…” 17 started.

“This takes me back.” He interrupted.

“Takes you back to what?” The android sounded curious.

He made to look at 17 but only saw his eyes in the darkness. Probably because they lit up. “To the days when I used to be a bandit.”

The android made to laugh. “You used to be a thief? One of the friends of the hero Son Goku, was a thief?”

He laughed at those words. “Yeah, that’s how I met Goku. I was trying to steal the Dragonballs off of him and Bulma.”

This time 17 did laugh. “What were you going to use them for?”

He rubbed the back of his head, he really had been a stupid teenager. “I was scared of girls.”

17 fell against him as he laughed. He bet if he could see, he would see the tears from his display.

“Yeah, considering the ladies’ man that I became, it’s really funny to look back on.”

It took 17 a couple of minutes to stop laughing, but he was distracted as he looked up again. It really was beautiful out here. He felt the hand on his tighten and he looked back down into those eyes. “Why don’t we go back. It’s getting cold.”

“You’re an android. You can’t feel it.” He stated.

“No, but you can.” 17 said as they got closer to his car. Before he knew it they were under the lights around the restaurant.

“I can take it.” He felt himself whisper as he looked into the other man’s eyes.

17 smirked. “Can you?”

With that he scooped his arm around the android’s back and finally kissed him. He felt no resistance, as the mouth under him opened without question. He slipped in his tongue and the battle for dominance began. He moaned into 17’s mouth as the android sucked his tongue in. This was bliss. He had forgotten how much he liked the feeling of a strong, muscled body against his. He wanted to revel in that touch. Just feeling a pair of strong arms around him was intoxicating.

His mouth popped off of the android’s, he needed to breathe. 17 had moved to his neck and he groaned as a hand moved down his body and landed on his belt. “Why don’t we go back to my place?”

He answered 17 with a kiss before, pulling him closer to his car. “Do you have a car?”

17 shook his head. “I walked here” Well that solved that problem. “But I have no problem giving you directions.”

He looked at his date. “Get in.”

* * *

 

Across the street, he high fived his companion. “It worked just like I thought it would.”

She giggled. “It’s nice to see 17 happy. I haven’t seen that in a while.”

Tarble chuckled. “Now imagine the look on Krillin and Tien’s faces if they stay together.”

“That is so sinister.” 18 said.

“Well I am a saiyan prince. Sinister comes with the title.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Yamcha had to stop and stare at the cabin when they got there. So this was where 17 lived. It was quite nice out here. It reminded him of the old days where he was free from responsibilities, along with his emotions.

17 came around, looking nervous. “I know it isn’t much, but-.”

“It’s perfect,” Yamcha said, looking over at his date.

17 gave him a smile before taking his hand. “Do…do you want to come inside?”

Yamcha smiled. “Yeah.” He let himself be led inside, looking around the cabin as the android turned on the lights. He couldn’t help but like the décor. It looked just like a cabin should. Wood adorned the walls, with rustic looking furniture laid throughout the living room.

The human watched as 17 moved over to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”

Yamcha couldn’t help but blush, the android looked so vulnerable. “What do you have?”

“I have some coffee,” 17 said, not looking at Yamcha. This was the first time that he had another man in his house.

Yamcha moved forward, walking up to the counter. 17’s back was to him and the human took his time looking over the android. Now that he was really looking at him, Yamcha couldn’t help but feel his heart starting to beat faster. Why didn’t he notice how hot 17 was? There were muscles, sure, but there was the way he was carrying himself. 17 didn’t care that he was gay; rather he looked proud of it.

The android turned around and Yamcha couldn’t help but stare at his face. Those blue eyes were so perfectly framed by his black hair. 17’s cheeks turned red, as he noticed the human’s stare. “You see anything you like?” 17 said, looking nervous as he said it.

Yamcha moved closer, leaning down and kissing the android. He heard a small sigh as the android closed his eyes, kissing him back. The human couldn’t help it. He wanted to touch 17, but he was afraid of moving too fast. He really didn’t want to scare the android off.

But 17 seemed very keen on touching him instead, going so far as to push the human into the counter. Yamcha moaned, opening his mouth so that the android’s tongue could come in and meet his. 17 took the hint, slipping his tongue inside to mingle with the human’s.

Yamcha felt like he was melting. 17 may not have been experienced, but he made up for it in enthusiasm. He felt the android pull away, only to look into his eyes. The human had to catch his breath, his eyes closing slowly as the android leaned back in. Yamcha could feel 17 pushing up against him. The android was hard, making the human moan. It had been so long since he felt such a thing against his leg. Ideas began to go through his head. All of which included that member inside of him.

But Yamcha knew he couldn’t go that far. 17 was still a virgin. This was only the first date. He really didn’t want to make the same mistake that he made with Tien.

17 pulled away again, letting Yamcha breathe. “You really know how to kiss,” the android said, keeping his head against the human’s.

Yamcha panted as the coffee maker beeped, but he really didn’t want to move. The baseball player knew that he was growing hard. It made him question if he really was bi. It usually took him a while to get this aroused with a woman. Between the two men he had kissed, it was almost like lightening in a bottle.

“The coffee’s ready,” 17 said, still staring at him.

“Yeah…” Yamcha leaned forward again, kissing the android once more. 17 pulled him close, making sure that he couldn’t move away from the counter. The human just couldn’t stop. It had been way too long since he had actually experienced pleasure. He really needed someone to touch him. Not like those whores did. Like someone who actually cared about him.

Yamcha had to pull away again, trying to catch his breath. “Why don’t we go watch a movie or something?” 17 asked.

The human could only nod, still reeling from the kiss. “What do you have in mind?” Yamcha couldn’t help but think of the first time he had sex. It was just him and Tien alone in that hotel room with that porno playing. He sighed; he didn’t need to be thinking about Tien. This night was for him and the android. He had to move on. Tien didn’t love him.

“Are you okay?” The android asked, noticing that something was wrong with the human.

“I…I’m fine.” Yamcha said, grabbing himself a cup of coffee.

17 only shook his head, getting himself something to drink before walking over to the couch. Yamcha sat next to him, staring at the television as they looked for a movie. “Why don’t you tell me more about you?” 17 asked.

“What is there to know?” Yamcha said. He really didn’t know what to say. No one ever really saw him as important.

“You seem distracted. Why is that?” 17 asked.

Yamcha sighed. “It’s just been a while since I’ve been out with anyone that isn’t a fan.” He said, looking down at the floor.

“I thought you were with another man?” 17 asked. The android was starting to wonder what this man had done to Yamcha. It had to be bad if the human was still trying to get over him.

“That was a long time ago. Right before the saiyans showed up.” Yamcha said.

17’s eyes went wide as he stared at the human. “But that was ten years ago…how long were you two together?”

Yamcha kept staring at the floor. “It started 17 years ago, but after his girlfriend got pregnant with his son, he wanted nothing to do with me.”

17 felt angry. “He had a girlfriend while you were dating? What a swine.”

Yamcha sighed. “I really thought that he cared about me, but…”

17 grabbed Yamcha’s shoulders forcing the human to look at the android. “He used you,” 17 said, clearly angry, “he took your heart out and stepped on it.”

Yamcha felt tears start to fall from his eyes. “I did everything for him…but it never was enough.” Normally, he wouldn’t say anything about his past relationship, but there was just something about the android that was comforting him. “If it wasn’t for my daughter, I probably wouldn’t be here.” He admitted, even though he didn’t want to sound weak.

17 only stared at him. His eyes were angry. “You’re better than him. If he really cared about you, he would have left he before he knocked her up.” 17’s eyes became a little softer. “You deserve better.”

Yamcha couldn’t take his eyes off the android as he turned red. “You really think that there is someone better?”

17 moved close to him. “I know that there’s someone better.” His voice was barely a whisper as he wiped the human’s tears away.

Yamcha felt dazed. “You really think so?” His voice had falling to a whisper.

“Yes.” 17 leaned forward, kissing the human, making Yamcha whimper. The android wrapped his arms around the human, as he put everything into kissing Yamcha. It didn’t matter what that man had done to Yamcha. The android wanted to be the one that fixed it.

Yamcha felt himself being pushed down into the couch, feeling the android moving to get on top of him. The human opened his mouth, letting 17’s tongue greet his own. Yamcha couldn’t help but moan low in his throat. The human’s hands were running over the strong chest above him. He had missed this. The feeling of a pair of strong arms pinning him down was intoxicating. The human could feel himself growing hard in his pants.

But he wasn’t the only one. As 17 moved on top of him, Yamcha felt the android’s length against his leg. The action only made Yamcha moan. His mind was screaming at him, telling him that he needed that cock inside of him.

17 pulled off of the human, only to find Yamcha in a state of pure bliss. “Do you want me?”

Yamcha moaned, moving his hands down the android’s body, stopping at the zipper of his pants. “I need you.”

17 let out a gasp as Yamcha unzipped his pants before slipping his hand inside. The human’s fingers wrapped around him in the most glorious way, making the android groan.

Yamcha closed his eyes, moaning as he felt how big that cock really was. “It’s so…big…” The fact that he could barely fit in his hand around it was making him even more aroused.

The android smirked as the human stroked up. “Do you…like it?” He panted slightly as Yamcha slid his fingers down the shaft.

The human didn’t even have to think. “Yes.” He moaned, gliding his thumb across the head, feeling the precum that was already coming from the tip. He longed to taste it. “Can…can I…?”

“You want to do something?” 17 asked breathlessly.

“Let me suck you.” Yamcha pleaded. How long had it been since he had tasted such a thing? His mind was remembering the pleasure he got from it all of those years ago. He wanted to see if it was just as good as he remembered.

17 moved back, sitting back on the sofa. Yamcha couldn’t help it as he looked down, he could see it sticking out of the android’s pants. The human salivated as he moved off the couch, getting on his knees in front of 17. The android opened his legs, letting the human get closer. “Suck it…Yamcha.”

The human leaned forward, wrapping his hand around the throbbing length while letting his tongue test the waters by licking the tip. As soon as the precum entered his mouth, Yamcha felt his addiction take hold of him. Moving his tongue around the tip slowly, he looked up at the android, reveling in the look of pleasure on 17’s face.

“Yamcha…mmm.” The android groaned as the human glided his lips down the large shaft in front of him, running his tongue against the underside of the huge length.

With each passing second, Yamcha felt like he was going insane. “You want me?” The human whispered against the cock, sending vibrations up the member.

17 moaned. “Yes…suck me…Oh.” The android watched as the human engulfed him, pushing 17’s erection to the back of his throat.

Yamcha was in heaven. He couldn’t even fit the entire thing into his mouth, but it still felt glorious. He moved his tongue, slowly caressing the large rod. The human closed his eyes, giving into the feeling of having his mouth filled by the android. Yamcha could feel his own member pushing against his pants, wanting freedom, but he would have to wait for that. He could only moan as he slurped on the android’s manhood.

17 could only moan as he stared down at the human. Never in his life did he think that something could feel this good. Yamcha’s mouth was like heaven. The way the human was sucking him was mind blowing. But that wasn’t the only thing; Yamcha looked like he was enjoying it. Like there was nothing else he would rather be doing. 17 let out a loud moan as the human stroked the part of his shaft that was still exposed. “Yamcha…oh. OH!” The android couldn’t stop himself as he released into the human’s willing mouth, moaning sharply as Yamcha swallowed around him.

Yamcha opened his eyes, looking up at the android. The most wonderful taste was gracing his lips as he licked 17 clean. He didn’t want to miss a drop.

The android sighed, placing his hand on the human’s head, running his fingers through Yamcha’s hair. “Yamcha…oh don’t stop.”

Yamcha could feel the android getting hard again and moaned. 17 recovered so fast. The human popped off for a second, leaving a string of salvia hanging off of his lips. “You taste good.” His lips ran over the head again, feeling a small vibration.

The human felt the android’s hand touch the side of his face, forcing their eyes to meet. “Suck me…do it again…”

“Gladly…” Yamcha panted, slipping the cock back into his mouth. The human groaned. He just couldn’t stop. If he had it his way, he would do this all night.

17 couldn’t help it as he bucked forward. This issue with his cock didn’t seem to be bothering the human. If anything, Yamcha seemed turned on by it. “You…you really…mmm…like it.” The android breathed.

Yamcha popped off for a second. Feeling it vibrate against his lips. “It vibrates doesn’t it?”

The android nodded, only to earn him an extra hard suck. His hand moved to the top of Yamcha’s head, gripping his hair as he bucked forward into that willing mouth. “That’s it…suck it…oh suck it…” 17 moaned. He could already feel himself nearing the edge again. “Yamcha…suck, oh suck…OH!” He came once again, feeling those lips fall off of him this time as they licked up the mess. But that wasn’t what 17 was focused on. This time, Yamcha was staring up at him when he came.

Yamcha finally popped off, smiling to himself. “You really do taste great.” The human moved up off of the floor, only for the android to pull him onto his lap, making the human straddle his hips. Yamcha leaned into the android, kissing him frantically as he felt 17’s hand slip down into his pants, grabbing ahold of him. “Yes…mmm.”

17 panted, watching the human’s face as he stroked the straining cock in Yamcha’s pants. “You like that?”

“Yes…oh, yes.” Yamcha knew it wouldn’t take much. After sucking off the android twice, he was close to release. “17…don’t-oh! More…”

The android couldn’t help but moan as he gazed upon the human. Yamcha looked so beautiful really. “Date me.” He whispered.

Yamcha looked the android in the eye, moaning loudly. “Yes…yes…17!” Yamcha couldn’t help it as he came hard against 17. It had been so long since he had cum like this, having another man stroke him was enough to drive him insane.

17 chuckled. “Was it that good?” He asked, as Yamcha moved forward panting against the android’s neck.

“17…” Yamcha whispered. “I…do you really want to be my boyfriend?”

17 grinned. “Yes, I do.”

Yamcha felt lightheaded. “Can I stay here for the night?”

The android nodded. “Does your daughter have someone to watch her?”

The human smiled. “Yes. She’s in good hands.”

17 pulled him closer, letting Yamcha cuddle into him. It didn’t take long for the human to fall asleep, leaving the android staring at him. 17 smiled, running his hand through the sleeping human’s hair. “I promise you that I won’t treat you like he did.” 17 leaned forward, kissing Yamcha’s forehead. “As long as you’re mine, I’ll take care of you.”

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Yamcha pulled himself up in the bed, looking around. This wasn’t his apartment. It took him a couple of seconds to remember what had taken place the night before. He moved his hand up to his lips, thinking about how he sucked on 17’s dick. The android looked like he enjoyed it.

The human moaned. He knew that was something that he should have waited to do. It would make him look desperate. He wondered what 17 thought of him now. The android must have thought he was an easy lay…which for the most part was true. In the past, if any woman threw themselves at him he would take them to bed. Tien was the only man that he had allowed in his bed…until now.

Last night, it was like something new was springing forth within him; something that was unshackling him from the chains that Tien left on him. Did this mean that 17 could free him from that hell?

Yamcha jumped as he heard a yawn. Turning around in the bed, he came face to face with the android. The human stared at the sleeping android. 17 looked quite peaceful as he slept. Yamcha couldn’t help but melt as he watched the android snuggle his head into the pillows.

The human couldn’t stop himself as he moved a hand forward, touching the side of the androids face. His heartbeat was picking up. For the first time in a long time, he felt happy. Tarble was right all along. He just needed to get Tien out of his life. He needed to move on from that darkness.

“Am I that soft?” 17 joked, making Yamcha tense up. He really didn’t want to be caught. “I didn’t say stop.” The android moved up, sliding next to him.

It was then that Yamcha realized that 17 didn’t have a shirt on. His eyes scanned the bare chest in front of him. He had never seen the android’s chest before. He knew that he shouldn’t have been blushing, he had already seen 17’s cock, even tasted it, but as he stared at the android Yamcha felt himself start to grow hard. His mouth went dry as he longed to push 17 down so he could run his tongue over that chest.

17 noticed the human’s wandering eyes and smirked. “You like something you see?” The android chuckled, making Yamcha turn redder. The android decided to be a little bolder, grabbing the human’s hand and placing it on his chest.

Yamcha tensed up as his hand landed on the android. But as his hand touched the skin, the human could feel how warm 17 really was, but that wasn’t all. He felt the android’s pulse against his fingers. He didn’t expect to find such a strong pulse there. Yamcha didn’t know how much of the androids’ bodies were machine and how much were flesh and bone. It was really a mind blowing experience for him. “You’re so warm.”

“Well, I am part machine. I’m going to be running a little on the warm side.” The android chuckled.

Yamcha smiled. “I guess you would be right.” He snuggled closer into the android’s side. He could imagine how this would feel on some cold winter night.

17 felt himself relax against the human. 18 was right. He had been alone for far too long. He kissed Yamcha’s forehead, feeling the human snuggle closer to him. The android didn’t want to scare Yamcha off. The human had already been through a devastating relationship. 17 didn’t want to put Yamcha through that kind of pain. “We should get up.” He said, not really wanting to get up.

Yamcha sighed. “Yeah, I do have to pick up Yumi.” His daughter was probably having fun with her new friends. But on the other hand, he didn’t want his daughter thinking that he had abandoned her.

17 pulled up a bit. “Tell me about her.” 17 knew that he was going to meet Yamcha’s daughter, eventually. He was kind of glad it was a girl. He grew up with his sister, so he had an idea of what girls liked.

Yamcha shifted up with a smiled on his face. “Yumi’s about four years old. She can be a little picky, but she likes hunting for bugs. I think she got that from Hyo, but what can you do?” Yamcha began. Going on and on about his little girl.

The android only nodded and smiled. The human had this glint in his eye when he was excited about something. It was really cute.

The two of them continued to talk through the morning, until Yamcha had to leave, but as Yamcha was about to leave, the android pulled him into a kiss. “Call me.”

The human smiled. “I’ve got a better idea, what are you up for this weekend?”

17 smiled back. “Whatever you’ve got planned.”

Yamcha leaned forward and kissed his new boyfriend before he left. He didn’t really want to leave, he wouldn’t if he didn’t have Yumi, but he wasn’t going to disappoint her either.

* * *

 

That weekend…

Yamcha smiled down at his daughter as he dropped her off with 18. Yumi got along with Marron, but his little girl wasn’t into some of the girly things that Marron liked.

“It’s good to see that you’re dating again,” Krillin said with a friendly smile.

Yamcha turned red. “Well…I figured it was time.” He knew that the smaller man would think differently if he knew who it was.

18 only smiled. “So the two of you really hit it off?” She looked really happy about it.

“You can say that,” Yamcha said sheepishly. He was kind of embarrassed. The human had spent a large portion of his week messaging or calling 17. To say that they hit if off would be an understatement.

18 looked like she was about to gush. “You two don’t get in too much trouble now,” She teased.

“I can’t make any promises,” Yamcha said, leaning down and kissing his daughter’s forehead before turning back to 18. “Call me if you need anything.” He turned and left out the door with a smile on his face.

Krillin laughed as he watched Yamcha leave. “You still haven’t told me who the lucky girl is.”

18 only grinned. “It’s not anything to worry about. He looks really happy though.”

“Yeah, I haven’t see Yamcha this happy in years…maybe even a decade,” Krillin said. “It’s really good that he’s getting out.” Krillin walked over and sat in front of the television.

18 giggled to herself. “If you only knew.”

* * *

 

Yamcha couldn’t stop smiling as he drove out of the city. He was in such a good mood that nothing could make him feel bad. His cellphone rang a couple of times, and he looked down at it, frowning at the name. He sighed, pushing the button. “What do you want?”

“Are you at home?” Tien asked on the other end.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “No. I’m going out.”

The other end was silent for a couple of seconds. “With who?”

Yamcha felt strange… why did Tien care? “Why does that matter?”

“It doesn’t.” Tien said. “You just never take out those chicks that you fuck.” Tien said with a nervous laugh.

“Because I’m not looking to fuck him…yet.” Yamcha slipped.

“Him?” Tien said angrily. “You’re going out with a man?”

“Why does it matter to you?” Yamcha argued.

“I just don’t think you know what you’re doing.” Tien said, frantically. “I mean, you can’t just switch from women to men.”

Yamcha sighed. “I don’t see why you’re so bent out of shape.”

“Because I…” Tien froze midsentence, almost like he didn’t want to say something, but wanted to at the same time did.

“I bet that Taka will want to train with you. Go spend time with your family.” Yamcha said.

“Or we could…” Tien started.

Yamcha really couldn’t believe this. Was Tien really trying to get into his pants after all of this time? His heart sank, why was Tien trying this shit now? Not thinking, he just turned the phone off.

He sighed. He didn’t need to be thinking about Tien at all right now. He was on his way to pick up 17. He was moving on.

He pulled up to the cabin and found the android waiting outside for him. “I was wondering when you were going to show up,” 17 said with a smirk as he got in the car. “So what did you have in mind?” The android’s hand found its way to his lap and Yamcha smiled at him.

“Well, what about dinner and a movie?” Yamcha said.

17 grinned. “What kind of movie did you have in mind?”

Yamcha was about to chuckle, when his phone started ringing again. He growled at it, before tossing it in the back seat.

“Who was that?” The android asked.

Yamcha sighed, he figured that he better be honest. “That was Tien.”

“What does he want?” 17 asked.

“We used to…well, you know.” Yamcha turned red.

17 glared back at the phone. “He’s been trying to get you to go to him hasn’t he?”

The human sighed. “I’ve told him no, but he just won’t stop. I’ll keep my phone in here while we’re seeing the movie.

The android gave him a smile. “Why don’t I call my sister and have her call me if anything happens?”

“If you would, that would be great,” Yamcha said, focusing on the road.

17 made his call then went back to groping the human’s knee. “You were honest with me.”

“I don’t want to start this relationship off on the wrong foot. I’ve messed up enough in my life.” The human said.

The android moved closer, pulling his arm over Yamcha’s shoulder. “That’s sounds like a good idea.”

The human parked the car at the restaurant. It was a nicer place. He had been here more than once, but that was back when he was dating Bulma. “I hope you like Italian.”

“I think I want to start early.” The human had no time to react as 17 grabbed onto Yamcha’s shirt before the human could get out of the car, kissing him deeply. The human moaned, pulling the android closer. Tongues slipped forward as the android’s hand found the lever that moved the seat back. The seat pushed back and down, as the android got on the human’s lap. Yamcha moaned as he felt 17’s body pressed against his own. His anger from before was melting away under his lover’s touch. 

17 pulled away from the human’s lips, moving down to kiss at his neck. “More…” Yamcha moaned loudly as the android began to mess with his pants. “Oh!” The android’s hand wrapped around him making him whimper.

The android chuckled. “Sensitive are we?” He stroked the hardened member with vigor.

“Yes…Yes…Oh 17!” The world was spinning around him. He didn’t want the android to stop. His hand felt wonderful.

17 moved up, nipping at the human’s ear. “That’s what you want?”

“17…I…OH!” He came hard as the android continued to stroke him. The human whimpered as 17’s hand slowed, milking him slowly.

The android pulled his head up so he could look in the human’s eyes. “You really are cute.”

Yamcha grabbed onto the sides of 17’s face, pulling him down into a kiss. His lips moved softly against the android’s as he came too. The human was still dazed as he smiled against 17’s lips. “I really do like you.”

17 smirked. “I hope you do after I did that.” The android teased, tucking the human back into his pants. “Maybe next time, I can get a taste of you.”

Yamcha chuckled. “I believe it will be my turn to return the favor.” As he made to kiss the android again, the phone buzzed. The human rolled his eyes at it.

17 grinned. “Why don’t I just take care of it?”

“Please do.” The human smiled back.

The android picked up the phone after getting off of Yamcha. The two of them got out of the car and Yamcha watched as 17 threw his phone in the air before blasting it with a Ki blast. “There, problem solved.”

Yamcha should have felt mad, but he felt relieved. Now they could have the night to themselves without interruption. “You really are too good to me.”

17 walked up to him, giving the human a small kiss. “No, you’re just not used to a normal relationship.”

“We’re normal?” Yamcha asked rhetorically as the android took his hand.

“No, we’re better than normal,” the android said, pulling him towards the restaurant.

* * *

 

Tien paced, he had heard nothing but static for the last two hours. What was Yamcha thinking? Sleeping with another man was not a part of the plan. If only Yamcha had settled down with Bulma when he had the chance.

The bald man shook his head. He didn’t want that either. The idea of Yamcha with another person just seemed…wrong. He was the only person that was supposed to fuck Yamcha…

Tien shook his head. He wasn’t gay. He never was gay. He was happily married. Yamcha was right. He needed to spend time with his son...didn’t he give up Yamcha for Taka? That way his son could have a normal family.

He guessed he could go and find Launch. He did need to get rid of a problem he had. His wife was in the kitchen. “I thought you would never get off of the phone.” She said while in her blue haired form.

“Where’s the boy?” Tien asked.

“He’s out with some friends.” She gave him a sly look. “Do you want to take advantage of that?”

Tien gave her a smile, pulling her away from the stove. She just had enough time to turn it off.

Launch giggled as he threw her over his shoulder and headed towards their room. He tossed her down to the bed and she went to mess with his pants, revealing his member. She lapped at it a couple of times, but he remained limp. “Do you need me to take off my clothes, dear?”

Tien nodded, watching as she stripped, but that wasn’t what he was thinking about. The sight in front of him was completely different it his head. He only saw Yamcha laying there in front of him. The triclops moaned deep in his throat as Launch moved to suck on him. He closed his eyes, keeping his darkest secret to himself.

No one needed to know that he did this. He still had sex with his wife. He was straight. He wasn’t gay at all.

To Be Continued…

 


	8. Chapter 8

As a couple of weeks went by, he continued to go and see 17. They would usually talk about silly things. Like Yamcha’s baseball schedule and stories about fighting in the old days. 17 would go on and on about birds and Yamcha would just listen, letting himself get more comfortable around his new boyfriend.

But today was a special day. Yamcha felt pretty nervous about it. It was time that 17 met Yumi, he just hoped that his daughter liked the android. He was already becoming attached to 17 and would like to keep seeing him. But if Yumi was against it, he wasn’t sure if he could keep doing it.

He put his daughter in the back seat of his car. He had traded in his sports car after he took her home. It really was a pain getting car seat in that thing. Now he had what he used to refer to as an old person’s car. He couldn’t help but laugh at himself for it.

Yumi was pouting a little. She wanted her hair put up in a certain way, but Yamcha wasn’t the best at such things. Maybe he should ask Bulma about it.

He drove for a while, knowing that 17 was going to be meeting them at the zoo. Then they were going to go to dinner. Yamcha had already packed a lunch.

He parked the car, helping Yumi get out of the car. She was getting a lot better with her words and with walking, but he still needed the stroller. He strapped her in, only to jump as he felt a pair of strong arms around him. “Did I scare you?”

Yamcha looked back at 17. “Yes, dear. You did.” He watched was 17’s face scrunched in annoyance. He knew that 17 hated that term of endearment.

“Well, honey, I just couldn’t help it.” 17 said, trading him the same barb. The two of them laughed as 17’s eyes looked down. “So is this Yumi?”

“That would he her,” Yamcha said with a smile.

Yumi looked up at 17 in confusion. “Who you?” She asked.

“Yumi, this is daddy’s boyfriend.” Yamcha said, hopeful that she would be fine with it.

His daughter looked back at 17, but to his surprise, 17 moved forward, messing with her hair ribbons. “Yamcha, who taught you to tie up hair?”

Yamcha looked away from the android. “I’ve never really had to do it.”

“You had long hair,” 17 said, fixing Yumi’s hair. “I grew up with 18, she would have killed me if I didn’t get it right.”

His daughter giggled. “Do I look pety, daddy?” She said looking up at him with her brown eyes.

Yamcha couldn’t help but melt. She was just too cute. “Yes, princess.”

“Can we take boyfrind with us?” Yumi said, smitten with the android after he fixed her hair.

17 smiled. “Only if daddy wants me.”

Yamcha couldn’t help it as he leaned over and kissed the android. If his daughter was smitten, he was head over heels. When he pulled off of 17, he was smiling. “Don’t worry, Yumi. He’s coming with us.”

“Yay!” Yumi said as 17 took her stroller. There were a couple of stares at the three of them, but Yamcha really didn’t care. Seeing that they were being looked at anyway, he took the android’s hand. “Does daddy like boyfrind?”

“It looks like daddy does,” 17 said, squeezing Yamcha’s hand.

“I do like you, though,” Yamcha said, making the android turn red. “You already knew that.” He leaned forward, giving 17 a kiss on the cheek.

Yumi giggled. “Daddy’s playing kissy face.”

Yamcha couldn’t help but feel thrilled that Yumi was warming up to 17. It was a good thing. With the way things were going, 17 might be around for a while. It didn’t look like the Android had any intentions of going anywhere.

“I can think of some kissy face that we can save for later,” The android said, making the human turn red.

They had made out and Yamcha did give the android blowjobs from time to time, but they hadn’t gotten that far yet. The human wanted to wait. 17 was still a virgin. Yamcha just wanted to make that night special, but from the way the android was talking, maybe he was ready for it. “So can I.”

“Daddy! Look a bughouse,” She said pointing at a large building.

“It looks like she wants to go in,” 17 said.

Yamcha couldn’t help but laugh. “She actually likes bugs. I think it comes from spending time with Hyo. Tarble hates it when those two bring him some worms.”

“So it’s true that Vegeta and Goku’s brothers are together. I thought that 18 was just coming up with one of her gay fantasies again.” The android laughed as they went inside.

“Your sister is a Yaoi fangirl?” The human asked.

“Yeah, she’s always been that way. Why?” The android said.

Yamcha shrugged. “I thought with the way Krillin acted that she would at least be on edge about it. Like I knew she was fine with it. She did get in Krillin’s face for being a bigot.”

“At first, I wasn’t sure, but she saw through me,” 17 said. “One day, she just asked me out of the blue. Of course, she was playing twenty questions, so she got it out of me without me realizing what I had said until it was too late.”

“She is a crafty one,” Yamcha agreed.

“But I really couldn’t ask for a better sister,” The android said.

“Beetle! Beetle!” Yumi said leaning against a case with a large rhinoceros beetle in it.

Yamcha really couldn’t get how anyone could get excited about a beetle, but he would put on a happy face for Yumi. “Do you want to see the ones up here?” He asked.

“Yes, Daddy.” But before he could pick her up, 17 already had her. She giggled as the android took her over to a different tank. “Wow…what are those?” She asked.

“Those are scorpions,” 17 said laughing. The android looked back at him. “All of these bugs remind me of Cell.”

Yamcha chuckled at that. “Yeah, he was practically a giant beetle with the tail of a scorpion.”

“You didn’t get absorbed by him though. That was just nasty,” the android said, clearly disgusted.

“Remind me to never ask you about it. I wouldn’t want you to relive it,” the human teased.

“More,” Yumi said, cutting into their conversation. “Daddy, Papa, I want to see more.”

Yamcha looked at 17 in confusion. “Yumi, what did you just call 17?”

She looked at the android. “I has daddy, I wants papa too.”

17 stared down at the young girl in shock. They hoped that she liked him. They had no idea that she would be this receptive. “If that’s what you want.” The android looked over at the human with a grin. “It looks like you’re stuck with me.”

Yamcha felt as if he had won the lottery or something. “Is that a bad thing?” he asked.

The android laughed. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Good.” Yamcha felt on cloud nine. This day just got better and better.

* * *

 

It was pretty late when they got back to Yamcha’s apartment. 17 was busy reading Yumi a story while he checked his phone messages. He didn’t think he was gone that long. Why were there so many?

“Hey, Yamcha, are you home?” Tien’s voice came over the answering machine. “I guess you’re not. Just call me.”

The second message played. “You got to be there. I just want to talk.”

“This is getting stupid. Just call me. I need to see you.” Tien sounded frustrated.

Yamcha sighed, deleting the messages, jumping as 17 walked in. “It sounds like he wants to see you,” the android said.

The human glared at the phone. “He needs to stop. He made it clear that he didn’t love me years ago.”

The android gave him a grin. “Why don’t we do something to take your mind off of that?”

Yamcha grinned back. “If you insist.” He walked over to the android, pulling him into a kiss. 17 opened his mouth to him, letting their tongues race forward to meet each other. The human moaned softly, touching his lover’s chest. He wanted to do this sooner, but didn’t have the chance.

17 pulled away from the kiss, giving Yamcha a serious look. “I…where is your bedroom?”

The human could see it in the android’s eyes. “Do you want to?”

“Yes…I want to try…” The android said. It wasn’t a lie. 17 wanted Yamcha. They had been dating for a while.

Yamcha took 17’s hand and led him towards the bedroom. He walked the android over to the bed then moved to shut off the light. The android was confused until the human opened a large blind, filling the room with light from the city below.

The android watched as the human came closer. He opened his legs, letting Yamcha settle against him as they began to kiss again. He found himself pulling at the human’s jacket, tossing it the floor in seconds. Yamcha moaned against the android, pulling 17’s shirt up and off of him.

Yamcha’s pulled his own shirt off, looking down at the android. “You want me?” He asked, longing to feel the android inside of him.

17’s hands moved up the human’s chest. “I want you…” He said breathlessly.

Yamcha leaned down again, kissing the android with everything he had. 17 pulled him down to the bed, climbing on top of the human as he flipped them over. The human moaned, messing with the android’s pants, freeing the twitching member from its prison. At the same time, 17 was working on Yamcha’s pants, wanting to see the rest of the human.

The human moaned as he felt 17’s hand in his pants, stroking him lightly. “Oh…touch it.” It has been so long since someone else had touched him there, especially another man.

17 chuckled, kissing down his lover’s body. Yamcha did this for him all of the time. He wondered why the human liked it so much. Getting close enough to it, he ran his tongue against the hardened flesh, earning him a breathy moan. He smirked as he leaned in, putting the entire thing into his mouth.

“17…Oh…watch your teeth…Oh.” Yamcha couldn’t help but sound needy. It had been far too long.

The android slurped, pulling off of the human for a second. He swirled his tongue against the head. “You like this?” He teased.

“Mmm. Yes.” The human whimpered. “Don’t stop…oh” The android moved, sucking the tip, as he stroked him.

17 felt himself growing harder. He wanted more, but he felt that he needed to at least finish Yamcha off. He swirled his tongue around some more, making the human cry out in pleasure.

“My ass…17 play with my ass,” Yamcha begged.

The android grabbed the rest of the human’s pants, dragging them off him before going back to sucking on the throbbing member in front of him. At the same time, he moved his fingers against the human’s tight ass. Slowly, he pushed one inside, listening as the human became louder. Yamcha’s moans became whinier as he thrust his finger into the tightened hole.

“Damn, you’re so tight,” 17 said, wondering how he was going to fit in there.

“Please…oh, yes,” Yamcha moaned. “17…oh.” He whimpered as a second finger was added, stretching him out. He didn’t realize how much his body had tightened up again. It was almost like he was a virgin down there now. “Deeper…oh deep.” He had forgotten that he had liked deep sex. Not that Tien could really go that far, but he still craved it.

17 watched his lover in awe. The human’s body caved to three of his fingers like it was nothing. Yamcha really wanted him inside from the sound of it. “Do you want something better?” He groaned at the idea. He wanted to be inside of the human badly.

“Yes, 17, please,” Yamcha groaned feeling the fingers pull out of him.

The android moved up, kissing the human deeply as he rubbed himself against the human’s ass. “Do you want me inside?” He asked, listening to Yamcha whimper at the friction.

The human was lost. He wanted it so bad; the fact that such a large member was rubbing up against him made him weak in the knees. He would have fallen over if he was standing. “17, take me.”

The android groaned as he slowly pushed down into that tight heat. His eyes shut tightly as he adjusted to the new world around him. He had never had so much pressure on his cock before. The android opened his eyes, looking down at his lover. Yamcha had a pained look on his face, but that was to be expected. He waited wanting the human to relax before they continued.

Yamcha opened his eyes, staring upward at the android. For the first time in 10 years, he was being filled. He groaned. “Take me.” He didn’t care about the pain; he just needed 17 to move.

The android moaned softly as he began to move his hips, dipping himself deeper as he went. Yamcha moved his arms around the android’s back, whimpering as it moved deep inside of him. He was overcome with emotion as 17 moved faster, pushing himself all the way in.

“Yes, yes…Oh…More, 17, more…oh!” Yamcha couldn’t stop moaning if he tried. Between the deepness of his lover’s cock, the size, and the vibrations moving up his spine, there was no way he could control himself. “Deep oh, it’s oh, yes!”

17 panted as he drove himself into the human. Everything around him felt amazing. There was no way he would be able to stop, but from the sound of it, Yamcha didn’t want him to. “Fuck, Yamcha…” He groaned, trying to push in deeper.

“Yes…oh 17…oh.” Yamcha felt like he was going to go insane. With each new thrust, he was driven closer to the edge. “17, oh, yes…17!” He came hard, shooting himself against his lover’s stomach.

17 moaned, feeling the human tighten around him. He whispered the human’s name as he came deep inside his lover. “Oh, Yamcha.”

The human whimpered. It had been so long since had felt warm seed inside of him. He wanted to cry. He felt so amazing right now. He cuddled into the android, letting 17 sleep next to him. Seconds later, he was out.

The android smiled. “Damn, I’m really glad I get to keep you now.”

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Yamcha sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He remembered what had happened the night before. He felt a lot of pain in his lower back, but other than that, he felt great.

His lover was still asleep next to him. The android looked peaceful this way. He smiled as he ran his fingers against 17’s face. His heart was beating really fast. The day that Yamcha thought would never come had arrived. He was finally over Tien. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he could breathe as he stared down at the man he had fallen in love with. He had forgotten what it was like to love someone like this. Tien had knocked down every wall inside of him. It felt like everything was not only rebuilding, but built high above the ruins that once were there.

17 moved his sleep, sliding closer to his touch. “Yamcha.” The android talked in his sleep.

Yamcha felt his heart stop for a second. He smiled. “I really do like you, a lot.” He said, knowing it was too soon for him to use the word love, even if that’s what he was feeling.

The human leaned down and kissed the android’s forehead before getting out of bed. His back did hurt, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Besides, he needed to get ready before Yumi was running around.

He walked over to the shower, getting under the warm spray quickly. The warmth would help his muscles relax. Yamcha sighed. The feeling of being taken was running over and over in his mind. His ass twitched at the thought. 17 had felt so good, Yamcha didn’t want it to end. The human didn’t understand how anyone could think that getting fucked was disgusting. There was no greater thrill than being taken by a large, hardened member, at least for him.

The more the human thought about it, the more he realized that he had to be gay from the start. It would make sense. He had never really been in love with a woman before. It was always men, not only that, but he loved giving blowjobs way too much. From the first time with Tien to last night with 17, the feeling of having a cock against his tongue was exhilarating. Yamcha could never get enough of that taste.

“You should have gotten me up.” Yamcha jumped, finding 17 standing behind him, completely naked. The human’s eyes went straight down that body, making him moan. To think that such a beautiful body wanted him. “You see anything you like?” The android moved forward, under the spray.

Yamcha moaned in his throat. “Yes.” The human let the android come to him. Gasping as he felt 17’s hand glide down his body.

The human leaned forward, kissing the android under the spray. Yamcha groaned as he felt the android’s hand on him, stroking him softly. “Is this what you need?”

“17…” Yamcha whispered breathlessly. “I…” His mind was going blank as he felt the android’s touch. His eyes opened, only to find the android on his knees in front of him. He didn’t have time to say have time to say anything, he could only hold on to the android’s hair as 17 began to suck at his cock. “Mmm, oh” He couldn’t hear the sound of the android’s slurping, but the human couldn’t hold back as 17 looked up at him. His eyes never left 17’s. The android kept bobbing his head, letting Yamcha’s cock touch the back of his throat. 17’s tongue slid against the bottom, making his lover cry out, losing himself right there.

17 popped off, letting some of the cum wash off from the water. He smirked up at Yamcha. “I hope you liked your wake up call.” He teased.

Yamcha turned red. “Yeah…I guess that’s one way to start the day.”

17 stood up from the floor, only to slip against the human. “I guess I’m falling for you.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Are you going to start using bad pickup lines?”

“Why not?” 17 said with a grin. He put his arms around the human grabbing at his ass.  Yamcha whimpered, thrusting up against the android. “You seem to really like your ass touched, I take it that I won’t be bottoming?” The android teased, giving the human’s butt a hard squeeze.

“17, yes.” Now that his lover was messing with his ass, he couldn’t help but want it inside.

The android chuckled, making Yamcha turned to face the wall of the shower. “You want me that bad?”

“Please…I need you.” Yamcha moaned as he felt the dick rub into the curve of his ass. 17 chuckled, but then tensed up. “17?” Yamcha asked.

“Daddy, are you up?” Yumi said outside of the door.

The human turned red. “Yes, princess. Why don’t you go and watch some cartoons?” He yelled out to her.

17 gave him a grin, then a kiss. “We can wait for tonight. She’s probably hungry.”

Yamcha nodded feeling a little disappointed. “Just promise me that you’ll fuck me into the wall.”

The android laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The two of them got out of the shower, drying off quickly before getting dressed. Yamcha had to let 17 use some of his clothes. Really, they did look good on him. “What do you want for breakfast?” Yamcha asked.

17 walked out of the room with him. “I’m fine with anything.”

Yamcha walked into the living room, finding Yumi watching some bug show on the television. “Yumi, do you want anything special for breakfast?”

“Pancakes!” Yumi said jumping up and down.

Yamcha stared down at his daughter. He didn’t really know how to make pancakes; they usually didn’t have those over here. “What about-.” The human started, only for 17 to answer.

“We can do that.” Yamcha stared over at the android. “I’ve had them before. Gero was a fan of them.”

The human nodded. “Let me show you the kitchen. You can show me if she asks again.”

The android laughed. “Unless I just make them every time. Yumi did want a papa after all.”

Yamcha turned red, he had almost forgot about that. “You really want to be her papa?”

“Why not? I’m already your boyfriend.” 17 said, getting into the fridge. “You have some flour don’t you?”

“Yeah, it’s in the container.” The human pointed to a plastic bin. He was surprised. The android looked so confident about their relationship. He wasn’t used to this. Tien was always lying to him about everything, so he couldn’t help but say something. “What if this doesn’t work though?”

17 stopped staring at him. “Why wouldn’t it?”

Yamcha turned red and away from the android. “I’m scared. You’re so certain about us, but I’m afraid that you’ll leave…just like he did.”

The human shut his eyes and waited for the yelling, but it never came. Instead, he felt a pair of arms around him. His eyes opened and he found himself staring into those serious blue eyes. Yamcha could feel himself turning redder. 17 leaned forward, kissing him softly. The human could feel his insecurities start to melt away under the android’s touch. When the pulled away, Yamcha felt dazed. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ve lost the person I loved once…I’m not losing you too.”

The human froze as he heard those words. “You…you love me?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. No one had ever said anything like that to him.

17 turned red. “What if I do? What are you going to do about it?”

Yamcha leaned forward, kissing the android deeply. “That’s why I was scared. I’ve been hurt so by love…”

17 touched the side of his face. “Let me help you forget that. Let go of Tien and hold on to me.”

The human felt himself start to cry as he leaned into the android again. “17…I love you.” Here he was. He was going to hand everything over to 17. It didn’t matter to him anymore. He wanted to stay with the android. He was tired of being stepped on. The android was making him a promise.

The android smiled at him. “I’m never going to leave you, Yamcha. I like you and Yumi too much.” 17 moved away from him, walking over to the stove and working on breakfast.

Yamcha watched him, only he wasn’t paying attention to the food. He saw something else he wanted to eat. Was this what love was really like? Was what he had for Tien just lust? He was starting to think that was the case.

The phone rang and the human sighed. “I’ll get it. The syrup is in the cabinet.” He said walking over to the phone, answering it before he even looked to see who was calling. “Hello?”

“Finally. Dammit, Yamcha, what the hell have you been doing?” Tien asked.

Yamcha only chuckled. “I’ve been out. It’s been pretty nice.”

“What do you mean?” Tien sounded pretty ticked off.

“Well, my boyfriend and I are about to have breakfast…” Yamcha was still rather dazed from the android’s confession.

It was quiet on the other end of the line. “Boyfriend…Yamcha what…what are you talking about?” Tien didn’t sound too happy.

“I have a boyfriend now.” Yamcha said with glee.

“Yamcha, I think someone has tricked you.” Tien said, sounding irate.

“I don’t think so. It feels really good right now.” Yamcha said, almost giggling.

“Daddy, do you want breakfast?” Yumi said running up to look at him. He patted her head.

“I have to go. We have a day planned.” Yamcha said with a smile, putting the phone down as Tien yelled at him. “Let’s go try Papa’s pancakes.”

Yumi giggled running up to the table. Yamcha picked her up and put her in her booster seat as 17 walked over to the table with food. “It looks good, Papa.” Yumi said as she started eating.

Yamcha started eating, but that phone call came back to him. He was sure that someone called. He just couldn’t remember who it was. Oh well, it probably wasn’t anyone important. “What’s on the agenda today?”

The android gave him a smile. “Well, we could go for a hike. There’s a pretty good trail that I haven’t shown you and Yumi will like the bugs.”

“Bugs!” Yumi clapped her hands.

“Sounds good to me.” Yamcha said, stopping as he heard the sound of beeping. Someone wanted up the elevator. He sighed. “I’ll get it.” He got up moving over to the elevator, finding that it was coming up. He stared at the elevator door as it opened, looking shocked as Tien stood there. “What are you doing here?” He asked

Tien glared at him. “Where is he?”

Yamcha knew what Tien was talking about. “That’s none of your business. Now leave, I’m having breakfast.”

“You think this is funny, don’t you?” Tien said, pacing.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Just go back home. Launch is waiting for you. Maybe you can go train Taka?”

“Don’t mock my family.” The triclops said angrily.

“You were the one that came here.” Yamcha pointed out. “I’ve got better stuff to do.”

Tien growled. “Like him?”

Yamcha’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, like him.”

Tien turned pale. “You haven’t…tell me that you haven’t done that with anyone else.”

“It’s not your concern, Tien. Just leave.” Yamcha said, glaring at his former lover.

Tien shook his head. “It won’t last forever. You’ll come back to me when you’ve come to your senses.” Tien walked back to the elevator. “I’ll be back every day, Yamcha.” The elevator door closed, leaving Yamcha completely flabbergasted.

“He’s a persistent one.” 17 said walking to him.

“You heard?” Yamcha said turning red.

The android gave him a grin. “Yes. You did keep him at bay.”

Yamcha smiled back. “Why would I let him do anything. I have something better.”

“There is a problem with him coming by every day.” 17 said.

“Yeah, I’m going to have to change the password for the elevator. That’s always a pain.” The human sighed.

“What if you didn’t need to do that?” The android said, turning red.

Yamcha felt confused. “What do you mean?”

17 walked up, taking his hand. “Why don’t you and Yumi move in with me?”

The human froze. He had dreamed of Tien asking him about such a thing years ago, but that day never came. Tien didn’t really love him. He was nothing but an object to the triclops. The android was different though. 17 wanted him.

“I know its small. But we can make it work…if you want.” 17 babbled. “I mean it would be far from your job, but it’s under the stars and-.” Yamcha leaned forward, kissing the android. 17 let out a soft moan as the human pulled away from him.

“Yes.” Yamcha answered.

“Yes what?” 17 asked, giving him a dazed look.

“Yes, I’ll move in with you.” The human laughed.

The android took Yamcha’s hands. “You mean it?”

“Yes, I mean it.”

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Yamcha still couldn’t believe that he was moving out of here. Yumi was a little sad about leaving her room behind, but stopped crying when she saw that she was still going to have a room to herself.

The night before 17 had hired some painters to make the room purple for her. All of her furniture fit in there and it was basically the same room.

But what had Yumi really excited was finding out that they were closer to her favorite thing.

“We’re going to have to keep an eye on her,” Yamcha said.

“Yeah, if she sees any bugs, she’ll wander off into the forest,” 17 said with a small laugh. “That and I think she knows that they’re out there, sorry about that,” the android said with his back to the human while he helped him unpack.

Yamcha walked up pulling his arms around the android. “Don’t be sorry about anything.” He put his head in the crook of 17’s neck, breathing in the android’s smell. Just being around 17 put him at ease.

17 giggled. “I do like the sound of cuddling, Babe, but I think we got to get you all unpacked.”

Yamcha leaned in and kissed his lover’s neck. “But you feel really good,” the human said.

The android laughed. “Well, you can touch me as much as you want…when we have everything unpacked.”

Yamcha made a pouting look. “Fine.” The human pulled off of 17 with a defeated sigh.

The android looked over at his lover, seeing the disappointed look on his face. He couldn’t help it, Yamcha just looked too cute. 17 grabbed his lover, pulling him down into a kiss. The human’s eyes went wide then closed as he wrapped his arms around the android. Yamcha relaxed as 17 nibbled at his lips, making the human go weak in the knees. “Is that what you needed?” the android teased.

Yamcha nodded slowly, but he didn’t want to pull away from his lover. Instead, he just leaned down, kissing his lover slowly. 17 pulled him closer, making the human moan as he opened his mouth up to his boyfriend. The android’s tongue slipped in against the human’s making Yamcha gasp. The soft tongue was becoming more dominate by the second, making the human wobbly.

The android dragged his lips off of the human’s, going down Yamcha’s neck as he held onto him. Panting slightly as 17’s hands moved down his chest.

17 snaked his hands under Yamcha’s shirt, watching his lover moan. “Dominate me.”

The android’s eyes went wide. “So you want me to be dominant then?” He grabbed onto the human’s waist, making Yamcha turn so that he was facing the wall. The human made to steady himself as the android rubbed his clothed crotch against the human’s ass.

Yamcha whimpered. “Yes…17…control me…”

The android smirked. “Should we invest in some handcuffs, Babe?” He dragged himself against his lover’s ass slowly as he grabbed Yamcha’s hands holding them against the wall so that Yamcha couldn’t use them.

“Kami…yes.” Yamcha didn’t know how to breathe. He had always wanted to try those things with Tien, but the bald man had refused. Now 17 was willing to give him what he wanted.

The android smirked, as a few ideas went through his head. If Yamcha was serious about being submissive, he didn’t mind punishing him a little bit. 17 leaned in to kiss at his lover’s neck, making the human whimper.

“Papa, what are you doing to Daddy?” Yumi said making them freeze in place before they jumped away from each other.

“Umm…we were…” 17 started.

“We were playing tag,” Yamcha said, making his daughter smile. “Is your room done, Princess?”

She nodded. “I has priness bed.”

“Yumi, we brought that from the apartment,” Yamcha said, moving into the kitchen. He needed some coffee so that he could clear his head. That was a close one. If Yumi had walked in seconds later, she would have seen them having sex.

He poured himself a cup then moved back into the kitchen. He watched as his daughter helped 17 take some things out of boxes. Yamcha leaned against the wall with a smile. At that moment, he realized it. He had it bad. Tarble really was right. 17 was what he needed to get over Tien. All he needed to do was get out there again.

* * *

 

A couple of weeks passed and everything was going great. 17 installed a lock on their bedroom door so that Yumi couldn’t just walk in on them. They still hadn’t gotten their hands on some handcuffs, but 17 was being a lot more dominant in the bedroom. The android had begun to smack the human’s ass while they were making love, making Yamcha swoon. It was never too rough, but just enough for it to be a turn on for the human.

Today, Yamcha couldn’t think about sex though. They were having company. Raditz and Tarble were bringing over their children for a playdate. It was hard to get together because of the distance, but Hyo and Yumi really got along, so they figured that it was for the best.

The moment that the two saiyans landed outside the cabin, Yamcha couldn’t help but feel nervous. He knew they wouldn’t care about 17, but he wanted them to like the android.

“I’m surprised that Goku and Vegeta have brothers,” 17 said.

“The real surprise was that they are together. Male saiyans can have children naturally so…” Yamcha explained.

17 nodded. “Must be nice.” Then he grinned. “You would look pretty strange if you were pregnant though.”

Yamcha turned red. “We already have Yumi though.”

17 smiled. “That we do, who knows though? Maybe someday, we’ll adopt another one.”

The human wanted to pull the android back into the bedroom for that. Mr. Clean had never responded well to his insistence on adopting. It was like 17 knew everything that he wanted to hear. “Maybe that day will be closer than we think.”

17 leaned up giving Yamcha a kiss on the cheek. “Come on, let’s meet these friends of yours.”

The two of them came out of the house, greeting the two saiyans. Hyo was on Raditz’s head along with her brother, Dai. “They’ve grown since I saw them last,” Yamcha said.

Tarble grinned at 17. “So, Yamcha are you going to introduce your friend to us?” Raditz looked over at his mate with questioning eyes, noting Tarble’s grin. His mate was up to something.

“Oh, right. This is 17. He’s my boyfriend,” Yamcha said, making Raditz’s jaw drop.

The large saiyan couldn’t believe it. Krillin’s brother-in-law was a gay man. Not only that, but Yamcha was dating him. His eyes went over to his mate, giving him a look that screamed, what did you do?

Tarble only chuckled. “That’s great. It’s good to see that that problem is gone.”

Yamcha turned red. “Let’s not talk about that.”

17 was confused for a second as he looked between the small saiyan and his lover. “Is he talking about Tien?”

Yamcha turned redder. “Again, let’s not talk about that.”

17 wondered what Tarble knew about Tien then remembered that his sister was friends with Tarble. He was shocked. Why didn’t he think about it before? “My sister and you set us up, didn’t you?”

Tarble nodded as Hyo climbed down Raditz’s back so she could play with Yumi. She had to be tired of adult talk. “I had to do something.” Tarble looked back up at Yamcha. “You were pathetic.”

Yamcha looked away blushing. “I was in a bad place at the time.”

“It looks like you’re over that now,” Tarble said, taking Dai from Raditz. The small boy looked like he wanted to play as well, but he was far too weak to keep up with the girls. So instead, Tarble put him down, as Raditz took some blocks out of a bag. “But I didn’t think you would move all the way out here.”

Behind them, the girls were catching butterflies. “That’s because Mr. Clean is being an asshole,” 17 said.

Tarble’s ears perked up at that. The fact that the triclops was being tortured by the thought of Yamcha with someone else was just too good to be true. “Is it really driving him mad?”

“He doesn’t know it’s me, yet, but he wasn’t too happy about Yamcha dating again,” 17 said, slightly peeved.

Yamcha sighed. “He’s probably just confused. Besides, the idea of two men being in love still baffles him.”

Raditz noticed that the human really didn’t want to talk about this anymore. “So, why don’t we look around the cabin a little? This place isn’t that much different from our farm.”

Tarble agreed with that. “It’s got a good set of forest there too.” It was taking him back. “Remember when we first got the place, you were so innocent about everything.”

Raditz rolled his eyes. “And you spent how much time seducing me?”

Tarble chuckled. “If I wasn’t seducing you, I was having some fun fantasies of you.” Raditz turned red. “I mean, how could I help it, I had a big, strong, muscled man running around outside doing chores. All I had to do was look out the window to see you.” The small saiyan smiled.

17 laughed at that. “And now you have two kids.”

“That we do,” The larger saiyan said. “Although, Earl isn’t going to let Tarble live down what he did last week.”

For the first time, the short saiyan turned bright red. “Baby, no one needs to know about that.”

Raditz grinned evilly. “You mean how you came outside with lunch when I was running the tractor and ended up taking me back to the barn for a couple of hours after you rode around on it for a couple of minutes.”

Tarble looked away in embarrassment. “It’s not my fault that you’re sexy.”

“No, but ever since we got the new tractor, you’ve been coming out to see me.” Raditz joked, “I think the cows are starting to get used to it now, but they’re probably scarred for life.”

“Then it’s a good thing that most of them are going to go to market then,” Tarble said, looking off to the side.

“Better than what happened to the new mailman last week, though. I swear they show up at the worst time,” Raditz said.

Tarble sighed. “Someday, they’ll just send our mail by air.”

17 couldn’t help but smile at the couple, but it was giving him some ideas. “Why don’t we sit down while the kids play?” He asked.

Yamcha didn’t see the harm. Dai was still playing with his blocks, but instead of building with them, he was spelling things out. He was a little surprised, Dai wasn’t even a year old.

Raditz grinned. “He’s very advanced for his age.” The large saiyan sounded really proud of that fact.

Tarble rolled his eyes. “At spelling and reading that is.”

“No, he’s quite good at math too,” Raditz argued. “He may be a scholar someday.”

Tarble sighed. “You’re starting to sound like Chichi.”

Raditz shot his mate a glare, making Tarble go quiet. “Anyway, what else has been going on?”

17 turned red. “I actually had a question. Have you two ever used handcuffs?”

Raditz looked perplexed at the idea, while Tarble looked intrigued. “Is one of you into that kinky shit?” The smaller saiyan grinned.

Yamcha turned bright red. “I’ve always wanted to try that stuff. He would never let me, nor would any of the women that I used to run around with.”

17 only smirked at that. “I’ll dominate you any day.”

Tarble couldn’t help but fall into a fit of giggles. Oh how he wished to see Tien’s face right now. The amount of pleasure it would bring him would probably make him knock up Raditz again. He thought over that idea and shook his head. His mate would kill him if that happened.

Raditz gave the couple a smile. “You could always try doing it in different rooms and seeing where that takes you, plus there are quite a few positions that can make things rougher from the bottom.”

Yamcha froze as he remembered. “I almost forgot that you’re the bottom.”

The larger saiyan nodded. “Yeah, but I prefer being submissive.” Raditz had to stop himself from shivering at the thought.

Tarble chuckled, wrapping his tail around his mate’s. “And as a top, I have to know what my lover needs as well as my own wants. But Raditz generally melts into a puddle so it’s not that hard.”

17 laughed at that. “Yeah, Yamcha’s the same way.”

“I can’t help it…You’re huge and you vibrate,” Yamcha said.

“You always bring up my size, why?” 17 kind of wondered why Yamcha was so hung up on it. The human brought it up so much.

Yamcha sighed. “Because Tien has a small dick.”

17 stared at his lover for a couple of seconds. “Was it like average then?” He knew that the average man was between 4 to 6 inches in length.

Tarble leaned forward, he was amused with the news of the vibrator dick, but this was far more interesting. “Yes, Yamcha, please tell.”

Yamcha turned red. “It couldn’t have been bigger than 3 inches.”

“No way!” Raditz said, his eyes going wide.

“I could never get it near the back of my throat,” Yamcha admitted.

17 turned red. “But you like it deep…” Realization dawned on him then he smirked. “So I guess my dick is a better fit then.”

“After going from 3 to 11, what do you think?” Yamcha said. “You’ve spoiled me with that thing.”

17 couldn’t help but smile. “Well, I’m glad you like it so much.”

“I like the person attached to it a lot more too,” Yamcha said, giving the android a serious look.

“Well that’s a good thing,” 17 said, taking the human’s hand. “I rather like you as well.”

Yumi ran by with Hyo, they had some caterpillars. As Yamcha looked at his daughter play, Yumi ran over with the caterpillar. “Daddy, Papa, can Hyo and I make some mud pies?”

17 laughed. “Just don’t eat the worms.”

“Exactly!” Raditz said.

Tarble smirked. Everything was going according to plan. “So are you two going to Bulma’s Halloween party?”

Yamcha didn’t know if he wanted to go, but Yumi would probably have fun. “Probably, that’s still a few months away though.”

“We can probably get Yumi a costume,” 17 said.

“Martha can make her one,” Raditz offered. “She won’t give up a chance to sew something.”

“Maybe those two can match,” Yamcha said, “like Hyo could be a butterfly and Yumi a bee?”

“I say we switch that,” Tarble said with a laugh, watching as the human and android held hands. This was perfect. He really couldn’t wait for Halloween. It was sure to be a blast.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Those days ran by quickly and before they knew it, the day of the Halloween party was here. Yamcha had to call Bulma to tell him that he was going. She was happy to hear from him. The heiress had a freak out after she discovered that his apartment was empty.

“I’m fine, Bulma. I just moved in with my boyfriend,” Yamcha said, waiting for her to say something.

Bulma seemed to go quiet for a couple of seconds before she giggled. “I wondered when you were going to come out.”

“You knew?” He really wasn’t that surprised. Bulma wasn’t stupid.

“You never showed interest when it came to being with me or any woman. You used to like going shopping with me and you were really good at keeping up with fashion trends. You like musicals. You always wanted to be with the guys, and I’ve caught you staring at other men more than once. Oh, and you made a comment about how baseball pants make men’s asses look nice once.” She giggled. “So who’s the lucky guy?”

“17,” Yamcha answered.

Bulma giggled. “Well, it looks like you’ve landed yourself a prize. How does Yumi like him?” She wanted as much gossip as she could get.

“She started calling him Papa,” Yamcha admitted. “He is better at doing her hair than I am.”

Bulma laughed. “Well, I can’t wait to see you all at the party. I know that Raditz and Tarble are bringing their kids. Does Yumi need a costume?” She asked.

“No, Martha is making her one that matches Hyo’s,” Yamcha answered.

Bulma squealed. “That’s adorable.”

“But yeah, we will see you at the party,” he said before saying his goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

17 chuckled. “It sounds like Bulma’s on board.” He walked over and kissed his human. “Now it looks like we have a party to get ready for.”

* * *

The day of the party

The new couple had just arrived. Staring up a Capsule Corp, the two looked at each other. They already knew that everyone else was there, Yamcha could sense them.

Yumi walked up to him. “Daddy, can you fix my ribbon?” She had a tie at the back of her costume that had come loose.

“I’ll get it, Princess,” Yamcha said, kneeling down. “Why don’t you go on ahead, 17. It won’t take me long.”

The android gave his lover a smile before walking into the house. He could already tell that the room was divided. Half of the party was on one side, while the rest were on the other side.

Bulma gave him a smile, welcoming him to the party and he could see Raditz sitting there in a chair next to his brother. The two seemed to be getting along pretty well. His sister and Tarble had to be in the kitchen with Chichi and he could see all of the small children playing around on the floor. Trunks had to be off playing video games with Goten in the other room, he could hear it going on a television somewhere.

On the other side of the room, he could see Launch, Krillin, Roshi, and…Tien. 17 wanted to lash out at the bald man, but would keep it to himself. He was the winner in all of this. Yamcha was his.

He walked over to talk to Krillin, but his brother-in-law looked very confused. “I didn’t think you would be here 17. I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“I’ve been busy. The rangering business pays pretty well,” 17 said. “That and I’ve been a little distracted as of late.”

“Oh, so you’ve started dating?” Krillin asked, wondering when he was going to be an Uncle. From the way 18 made it sound, 17 was a loner that really didn’t date, so this was news.

“You could say that. We live together now,” 17 answered, sitting down. “It’s really nice having someone to talk to.”

Tarble walked out of the kitchen, but was grinning as he walked over towards 17. He had a platter in his hands. “Cocktail weenie?” The small saiyan said with a smile on his face.

Krillin and the others glared at the small saiyan, but 17 really wanted to laugh at what he knew had to be Tarble being a sticky little bastard. The android was proven correct when Tarble ran over to Tien asking if he needed one of the miniature hotdogs. Tien only glared at him, until he finally took one. With that Tarble gave the group a wink, and walked off.

“He is one special kind of fag,” Roshi said.

17’s eyes went wide at that. So that’s why they were all over here. They didn’t like gay people.

“Yeah, all he does is spread that toxic poison of his around,” Krillin said. “It’s unhealthy.”

17 wanted to feel angry, but his anger fell the moment Yumi came running in crying. She leapt into his arms. “Papa! Papa! Daddy can’t tie a ribbon to save his life!”

The android couldn’t help but smile. “I can get it, just turn around.”

The girl did what he asked and in seconds he had it tied into a perfect bow. He wiped her eyes. “There you go, now go find Hyo. I think she’s on the floor with Marron.”

“Thanks, Papa,” she said running off.

“Papa?” Krillin asked. “But isn’t that Yamcha’s daughter?”

With that Yamcha walked in and over to 17. “Did you fix it?”

“You really are bad at all things girly,” 17 said, mocking the human. “I guess it’s a good thing that I’m around.”

“I would be lost without you,” Yamcha said rolling his eyes. The two of them stopped, looked at each other, and laughed.

Krillin looked between the two of them in confusion. “What…what’s going on?”

“I’m going to go ask Tarble if he’s got anything better than cocktail weenies back there,” 17 said, grabbing Yamcha’s shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. He felt the human relax as a couple of yells began, but the android only stared at Tien. He was sending a message right here. Yamcha was his and there was nothing that the triclops could do about it.

The android pulled off of Yamcha then walked away from the group, leaving Yamcha in a daze. “I’ll take more of that, please.”

“Yamcha, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Roshi said quickly. “You’re a stud, remember?”

“But 17 feels a lot better than they did,” Yamcha said, walking away in that same daze.

“I told you,” Krillin said. “It’s a disease and it’s spreading everywhere.”

Tien glared across the room at Yamcha as he went to talk with Bulma. “Finally, you’re out of the closet,” Bulma said.

Tien crossed his arms pouting as he watched Yamcha walked around the room. How the hell could Yamcha do this to him? A fucking android? Did Yamcha forget everything they had been through?

“Dad?” Taka had walked up to his father, noting his father’s angry face. “Are you okay?” the boy asked.

“Go play with Trunks and Goten,” Tien spat.

Take flinched away from his father then sighed. “Fine.” The boy felt nothing but disappointment from his father. But as he was about to walk away, Trunks came in the room with a strange robot.

“Trunks, I thought we were going to wait till later to show that off?” Bulma said.

“But I want everyone to see it now. Please?” Trunks pleaded.

“What is that thing?” Goku asked.

Vegeta smirked. “It’s the robot that Bulma and Trunks designed together.” The saiyan prince was clearly bragging at how smart his son was.

Trunks turned on the button that started up the robot. “I am Healthbot 9000. I am here for all of your health needs,” the robot said, scanning the room.

It floated across the room towards Raditz who was sitting down. Tarble was standing next to his mate with the plate of weenies. It took Raditz’s hand and pricked him. “Ow. It’s got a needle!” Raditz said pulling Tarble in front of him, as he tried to get away from the robot.

Tarble was about to laugh, but then confetti popped out of the robot’s chest. “Congratulations!” It then started to print something from out of its mouth.

“I hope that does not mean what I think it means…” Tarble said with a sudden look of panic on his face.

“You better hope that’s not what it means,” Raditz growled as Trunks came over.

“That’s odd. It’s only supposed to do that if someone’s pregnant.” Trunks took the results. “Maybe I messed something up.”

“Tarble!” Raditz growled. “You’re not touching me again!”

“Come on, Babe…You can’t expect me to be celibate can you?” Tarble pleaded.

Vegeta and Goku began to laugh at the couple as 18 came out of the kitchen. “What did I miss?” she asked.

“It looks like Tarble’s knocked up Raditz again,” Bulma said.

18 turned red then smiled. “Really?!” She was going to actually see a pregnant man now. It really was exciting.

17 moved back over towards Yamcha in the excitement, taking the human’s hand. “This is a crazy bunch alright.”

“You don’t mind though,” Yamcha said back.

“No, I don’t.” The android moved to kiss Yamcha again, only this time, the human was actively pulling him closer.

Tien cringed, while Roshi began to spout a couple of choice words. Launch turned to her husband and cringed with him. Krillin was about to say something, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Krillin looked up to find his wife. “Aren’t they adorable, Dear?” Krillin went to argue, but felt as she gripped his arm harder. “Look how happy they look.”

“Tarble’s poison is spreading like wildfire,” Roshi said.

Tarble rolled his eyes. “Oh, please.”

“To be fair, Tarble, you were the one that set them up,” Raditz said.

17 pulled off of Yamcha giggling as the human gave him a dazed look. “Happy?”

Yamcha nodded. “More.”

“I can do that,” 17 said happily.

Vegeta turned to his brother. “You did this?”

Tarble gave his brother an evil smile. “I only set them up, I didn’t do anything else.”

Tien turned his gaze over the small saiyan, glaring at him with everything he had.

“What, Tien, does it bother you?” Tarble said with a grin.

The bald man moved out of the room in anger, with Launch following him.

“You really are an evil little shit,” Roshi said.

Vegeta was about to snap at the turtle hermit, but 18 only laughed. “Well, he is a saiyan prince.”

“As I told 18, words like evil and sinister go with the title,” Tarble said with a smug grin on his face. “Now, I believe that is checkmate, you old goat.”

“I thought he was a turtle,” Goku said in confusion.

Vegeta was only smirking. “Tarble does have a point. That is his title.” His pride was clearly showing.

18 couldn’t help but smile as her brother leaned into Yamcha’s side. She couldn’t remember the last time that her brother looked so happy.

Bulma walked over to her brother-in-law. “You did a good thing, Tarble.” Tarble wondered what Bulma was talking about, but she continued. “Yamcha’s always been alone. I was hoping that he would find someone, someday, but I just couldn’t get him out and about.”

Tarble gave her a grin. “I just had to get him to figure out that he was gay.”

Bulma sighed. “I’ve been trying that since we were 16, but he just wouldn’t admit it.”

Yumi stood up with Hyo and the two of them ran over to grab some of the food off of a plate in the kitchen. Dai was writing with come crayons, the end of his tail was still in his mouth.

Raditz leaned down putting his son on his lap. “So are you ready to be a brother?”

Dai placed his head to the side. “Brother?” The fact that he could talk so well was kind of surprising for his age.

Chichi picked up the paper and crayon from the floor. “He’s writing in cursive…he’s not even a year old.”

Raditz smiled down at his son. “He’s gifted.”

Chichi’s eyes lit up. “Let me give you the names of some of Gohan’s teachers. I bet he’ll be a scholar when he gets older.”

“That’s what I said,” Raditz laughed.

Tarble rolled his eyes. “So are you mad about being pregnant or not?” He waited to be smacked, but Raditz didn’t smack him.

“It won’t be that bad,” Raditz said. “I was thinking about having another one anyway…I just didn’t think it would be this soon.”

Tarble sighed in relief as Yamcha took 17’s hand. It looked like everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Tien was pacing outside. This was wrong. All of this was wrong. Yamcha was just sick in the head. That was it. 17 had fucked him up. 17 had…slept with Yamcha.

Tien shook at the idea. He wasn’t the only one that had been inside of the baseball player. The Android was fucking Yamcha now…and it looked like Yamcha liked it.

His mind thought back to when they were younger. Yamcha wanted him to fuck him hard all of the time…and Tien…he wanted to fuck Yamcha…but he wasn’t gay. He was never gay.

“Tien, are you okay?” Launch was in her blue haired form, she looked worried. He made to yawn as she sneezed, changing to blonde. “Don’t tell me that, he used to be your best friend. Now he’s just a faggot,” she said angrily.

“I knew he was being distant. I just didn’t think that he would go that far.” Tien said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You still have me,” she said with a smirk.

He sighed then smiled at her. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Another couple of weeks went by, but today Yamcha just wasn’t feeling that well. He was lying in bed with a cough and a really high fever, but he needed to get up. He had practice later.

As he tried to get up though, 17 stopped him. “I’m *cough-cough* fine,” the human made to argue.

“I already called your work, you’re not going in.” The android tucked him back into bed. “Get some sleep, Yumi and I are making you some soup.”

The human made to turn around as he began to hack everywhere. He was kind of glad that he didn’t have to go to work. Yamcha had no idea how he was going to throw a ball, he couldn’t even see straight. Slowly, he closed his eyes, passing out into his dreams.

17 chuckled lightly as he pulled the quilt over his lover. He liked watching Yamcha sleep. It was comforting in a way, that and sometimes the human talked in his sleep.

In the beginning, Yamcha had talked about Tien in his sleep, most of which had to be nightmares, but as time went on the android couldn’t help but feel smug as he replaced the triclops filled nightmares with what sounded like wonderfully imaginative dreams starring himself.

Deciding to leave Yamcha alone, 17 walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. Yumi was standing there with a sad look on her face. “Is daddy going to be okay?” Her words had improved greatly.

“Daddy is going to be just fine,” 17 said, leaning down and scooping her up into his arms. “Let’s go and make us some lunch.”

As he walked her to the kitchen, he noticed that she still looked worried. “What if Daddy doesn’t get better?”

“He’s only got a case of the flu,” 17 said, sitting her on the counter.

“But mommy never got better,” Yumi said with a frown.

17 sighed. “Trust me, Yumi. Daddy is going to be okay. He just needs some bed rest.” She gave him a hopeful look that just made his heart melt. “Now, why don’t you and I make him a nice bowl of soup?”

She gave him a smile and began to watch him as he made them lunch. “What kind of soup will Daddy like?” She asked.

“Well, we could make some chicken soup or do you want to try making porridge?” 17 asked. He was glad that she had gotten off the subject of Yamcha’s demise. That was the last thing that the android wanted to think about.

“What’s porridge?” Yumi asked. 17 couldn’t help but laugh, the girl wasn’t from around these parts.

“Why don’t I show you while we make it?” the android suggested, getting a smile in return.

He really hoped that Yamcha liked porridge because that was what he was getting. His lover couldn’t say no to that.

As he finished up lunch for Yumi and himself, he heard a knock at the front door. “Don’t eat too fast. I’m going to go check the door,” he said, getting her set up at the table.

“Okay, Papa,” Yumi said, beginning to eat her lunch.

17 wondered who it could be. No one came out here that often. As he got to the door, he pondered the idea of a certain bald man being there, but after he opened it, it just turned out to be the post man. “Package for Yamcha?”

“He’s in bed, but I’ll take it,” 17 said before signing for it. He took the box from the man, it wasn’t that heavy. He had to wonder what the human had ordered. The box didn’t have any markings on it that really said where it was from.

The android decided to go ahead and open it. There couldn’t be anything in here that Yamcha didn’t want him to see.

He opened the box and his eyes went wide. There was a set of fuzzy handcuffs, along with some lube, and some other restraints. Part of the android wanted to smirk, but he could hear Yumi walking towards him. She must have been curious about who had been at the door and what was taking him so long. Quickly, he pushed the box into a nearby closet, shutting the door as she walked up. “What are you doing, Papa?” she asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, scooping her up and heading back toward the kitchen. “I just needed to get the mail,” 17 grinned. He really couldn’t wait for the human to get better. He really wanted to try doing some of that. In the beginning, 17 thought it would be a one-time thing with Yamcha. That the human would get his taste of punishment and be done with it, but it turned out that the human rather liked getting spanked…while the android discovered that he liked doing the spanking. It was kind of a shock for him, but it was becoming second nature now that it happened every time they had sex.

“Papa, can we make the porridge now?” Yumi asked.

17 almost forgot that they were going to make that. “Yes. Why don’t we get started?” His stomach growled. “After I eat, that is.”

* * *

Yamcha groaned as he pulled himself up. He felt very hot and annoyed. He had been having the best dream. His lover had been touching him in the lewdest way. Just thinking about it made him feel all tingly.

He leaned up against the pillows as the door opened; 17 was carrying a tray with Yumi beside him. “Good, you’re up.” The android put the tray on the human’s lap before picking up Yumi and letting her sit on the bed.

“What did you make?” he asked before coughing.

“Papa and I made porridge,” Yumi said, quite proud of herself. “Papa said it would make you feel better.”

Yamcha looked up at his lover, finding the android blushing. “Did he now?”

“Yes, he did,” Yumi said happily. “Are you going to try some, Daddy?”

The human looked down at the bowl in front of him. He was kind of glad they went with this. He wasn’t one for soup. He began to eat. “So you made this together?” he asked between bites. He couldn’t really taste anything at the moment, but it made his daughter’s face light up.

“We did,” Yumi said. “Does this mean that Daddy is not going to die?” she asked with a smile.

Yamcha almost choked at that and looked up at 17, he could tell that she had gotten the idea from her mother’s passing. The human gave his daughter a smile. “I’m not going anywhere, Yumi.”

She made to jump up and down on the bed. “So it’s going to me, Daddy, and Papa forever?”

The two men smiled. “If that’s what you want,” 17 said.

“But…” Both of them stared at Yumi, wondering what she was going to say.

“What is it, Princess?” Yamcha asked with worry.

“Can I has a sister?” she asked, making both of their eyes go wide.

“Umm…” Yamcha didn’t know how to answer that.

But 17 only smiled. “Give it a year or two,” the android told her.

Yamcha looked over at him and smiled. “You think that we will be ready then?”

“Well, we’ll have time to make some changes to the house by then,” 17 said with a sly grin. If the human wasn’t sick, he would have thought that the android was trying to turn him on. “Yumi, why don’t you go watch some cartoons?” 17 said.

The girl jumped down from the bed then ran down the hall, making Yamcha laugh. “She looks like she’s in a good mood. Did Papa help her with that?” he asked.

17 smirked as he sat down on the bed next to the human. “I believe I did.” The android grabbed his hand. “We’re going to have to grab the box out of the closet after she goes to bed.”

“Box?” Yamcha asked in confusion.

17 grinned. “A certain package came in the mail,” the android answered, but it looked like the human didn’t know what he was talking about, so instead 17 ran his arm over the metal bed frame. “I don’t think you will mind if I cuff you to this.”

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. “That’s here?” He was excited, but seconds later he was coughing. “Dammit, why do I have to have a cold now?”

17 leaned down and kissed the human’s forehead. “But I thought you liked pain? Isn’t the wait itself going to be a turn on for you? Your mind can come up with all sorts of ideas of what you want me to do.”

As the android said it, Yamcha was already picturing it. The feel of the android tying him up to the bed post, the complete loss of control as 17 tortured and teased him. The human let out a soft moan, turning red seconds later.

“Lean back a bit,” 17 said, his voice soft as his hand trailed down beneath the covers. Yamcha was wearing a pair of pj pants, so it didn’t take much to get inside. The android smirked as he heard a soft whimper. “Hold on to the bedframe.” 17 ordered as he began to stroke the human.

Yamcha did what he was told, holding on to the cold bed frame. He could feel that wonder full hand touching him, but he couldn’t reach down or say anything. All he could do was moan as the hand squeezed his dick, stroking him slowly. He wanted the android to move faster. “17…oh, please.”

The android chuckled, but only moved his hand slower on the human’s throbbing manhood. “Like this?” He slid his thumb across the head almost at a snail’s pace, making Yamcha whimper loudly with need. The human wanted more, 17 could see that, but it wasn’t time to give him everything yet, so he removed his hand from his lover’s cock and instead grabbed onto Yamcha’s thigh. At first he ran his fingers over the skin softly before bringing his hand up and down sharply, making Yamcha groan. The spot was probably red, so he ran his fingers over it, soothing it before smacking it again.

Yamcha moaned as the hand came down on his thigh once more. The pain only made him more excited. “17…yes.”

The android smirked. He never thought that someone could get off from such things, but his lover looked harder than he had before. He could see a tent pitching under the blanket. Slowly, he moved his hand back over to the throbbing organ. “You like when I hurt you, don’t you?”

“Yes…oh, yes.” Yamcha moaned as his cock was stroked roughly. “17…oh.” Everything just felt so amazing. He didn’t want the android to stop, but like all good things, they had to come to an end. “More…Oh…17, Oh!” He shot out against the blankets and his lover’s hand. His hands hurt a little from the bedframe, but it wasn’t that bad. He didn’t let go though. He knew that he couldn’t until 17 told him to.

The android pulled his hand out from under the covers. Normally, he would lick his hand clean to turn on his lover, but with Yamcha being sick, the android wasn’t going to take that chance. “You can let go,” 17 said.

Yamcha let go of the frame and stretched his fingers, only for the android to grab his wrists and kiss them, the feeling of his lover’s lips against the ache of his wrists was making him dizzy. “Are you trying to turn me on again?” he asked, but only coughed.

17 smirked. “I wish. But seeing as you’re still sick, you’ll just have to wait for round two.”

Yamcha frowned. “Then I guess you want me to get more sleep?”

“That would be wise,” the android said, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “I’ll make sure you have dinner tonight as well, what kind of soup do you want?”

“Can I just have porridge again?” the human asked, not really wanting any soup.

“That’s fine,” 17 said with a smile. “The faster you get better, the faster I can take you the way you want.” Yamcha looked like he was about to ask, but 17 beat him to it. “Just imagine what it will be like with me thrusting deep inside of you, but you won’t be able to touch me. All of your control will be surrendered to me.”

Yamcha turned red and moaned. “You’d be so deep.” The android nodded. “And rough…” He couldn’t help but feel himself growing, but 17 only gave him a smirk and left. Yamcha sighed. He didn’t just want to feel that feeling. He needed it. The human stared down at his body. “You better be better by tomorrow or so help me…”

To be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Yamcha grumbled under his breath. They were in the middle of doing some remodels and it was driving him crazy. 17 wanted to put in some fancy kitchen, but they really didn’t need that. They needed to add another bedroom. The two of them wanted another child, but he wasn’t going to make his daughter share a room with her new brother or sister.

17 sighed. “Look, we’re going to need a bigger kitchen if I’m going to feed all of you.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we’re saiyans. We can manage having a smaller kitchen with the four or us,” he argued.

“You’re just saying that because you don’t have to use the kitchen like I do,” 17 snapped back.

“You know that’s not it!” Yamcha shouted in the android’s face. “You just have expensive tastes!”

“I do not!” 17 argued. “Kitchens are always expensive.”

“Then you know that it can wait until we have more money,” Yamcha snapped, crossing his arms. “Don’t you want to adopt a second child?!”

“Yumi can share a room for a little while,” 17 growled. “It’s not going to hurt them to share for a bit. It’s not like they’re teenagers.”

“But that room is already small. If we put a new baby in there, there won’t be enough room for the kid’s toys,” Yamcha argued. “Then they’ll be all over the living room and kitchen.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” 17 said, crossing his own arms. The android was not going to budge on this. “I go to work, then come home and take care of all of you. I deserve to have a new kitchen.”

Yamcha turned red. “So, you think I do nothing?!”

“You work, but so do I,” the android snapped. “It would be nice if you did something from time to time!”

Yamcha froze in place, then growled. Did 17 really think he was so annoying? “If you didn’t like me, you could have said so earlier!”

17 stared at the human in confusion. “That’s not what I said.”

“You implied it.” The human walked passed his lover. He was kind of glad that Yumi was at daycare. The two of them had jobs, so it was just unavoidable; but now Yamcha just wanted to be alone. He needed some time to think.

“You’re twisting my words,” 17 said angrily. The android couldn’t believe that his boyfriend was taking this so seriously.

Yamcha kept walking. “No, you said how you really feel.” Before 17 could stop him, he walked outside then flew off into the sky. The fact that the android didn’t try to follow him was enough.

He sighed to himself as he flew. Did 17 really see him as a freeloader? His heart ached at the prospect. Did he give away his heart again too quickly? His mind was racing as he kept flying, not giving a shit where he was going.

By the time he landed, Yamcha had no idea where he even was. All he knew was that he needed to catch his breath. He had been flying at a speed that he wasn’t used to.

“Yamcha?” The human jumped. That voice…he couldn’t believe that he ended up next to him of all people. Tien was standing there next to the edge of what looked like a canyon. “What are you doing out here?”

Yamcha blinked at the triclops. “I…I was just out for a fly…that’s all.” He didn’t need Tien knowing why he was really out here.

Tien watched his former friend. Sure, Yamcha’s answer was acceptable…but just looking at the baseball player was enough to tell him that he was lying. “Did something happen?” Tien didn’t know why, but he had a grin on his face. Maybe there was trouble in paradise.

“That’s none of your business!” Yamcha snapped, only to regret it. He basically gave Tien the answer he wanted.

“Having a fight with the bucket of bolts?” Tien felt at ease. He could use this. Besides, he could think of a couple of ways to get Yamcha’s mind off of 17.

Yamcha glared at the triclops. “He’s not a bucket of bolts.”

“Yamcha, he’s an android.” Tien moved closer, pinning Yamcha against the rocks. “Do you think he really cares about you?”

Yamcha would have made a retort, but he was still questioning that himself. Instead, he felt very confused. What was Tien doing? His former lover looked like he was trying to pin him to the rocks, but Yamcha still didn’t know why. “What are you doing?” he asked, only for Tien to lean forward and kiss him. Yamcha’s eyes went wide as he pulled his lips away. “What the hell, Tien?!”

“Come on, Yamcha. You like guys. So just sit back and enjoy it,” Tien said with a smirk.

Yamcha was so confused. “Tien, you have a family. We’ve been over this.”

Tien just continued to smile. “Remember when we were younger? That night at the hotel? Don’t you miss that?”

Yamcha froze. “Why are you bringing that up? You told me to forget that.” He struggled against Tien’s grasp.

“Don’t think about that right now.” Tien moved to kiss at Yamcha’s neck. “Your skin still tastes good.”

Yamcha’s struggling ceased. As confused as he was, the feel of Tien’s mouth going down his neck was intoxicating. His mind was going blank as that mouth moved back up to his lips, kissing him with everything they had. Yamcha didn’t think, he couldn’t think…his lips moved without the former bandit even thinking about it. Yamcha’s breathing picked up as his fingers dug into the Gi in front of him, pulling the triclops closer. Yamcha let out a moan as Tien moved back to his neck, he couldn’t think straight at all.

“I missed you, Yamcha,” Tien said. “Forget about the bucket of bolts, and come back to me.”

Yamcha’s mind was trying to function, but it felt like he was going insane. “I…” he moaned. Where was this coming from? “Tien…” The triclops was sucking at his neck, almost as if he was trying to make a mark. “What…are you…?” He kept trying to clear his mind, but Tien wasn’t giving him an opening.

“That’s it, Yamcha,” Tien said as he tried to pull Yamcha’s pants down. Soon he could get the former bandit on his knees. It had been so long since Yamcha had giving him a blowjob. “Don’t you feel good?”

“Tien…” Yamcha let out a moan, but as the triclops kept going, his mind flashed to 17. “I…I…I can’t.”

“Sure you can,” Tien said. “You are.”

“Tien, stop,” Yamcha said those words, but the triclops’s hands were everywhere. “Stop.”

“Just sit back and relax,” Tien said with a smirk.

“He told you to stop!” Yamcha was shaking as Tien let go of him. He fell to the ground feeling nothing but dread. Of course, 17 would see this shame.

“No one asked you anything,” Tien glared at 17.

“So you admit that you were trying to rape my boyfriend,” 17 snapped.

Tien chuckled. “You don’t own him. Yamcha’s mine.”

Yamcha sat there on the ground shaking his head. He wanted to cry. 17 was going to leave him. He was sure of it. After all, he was nothing but a pain to his lover anyway. This would seal the deal. He would be alone again.

Tien looked confident, only to be punched in the face. “You’ve touched what’s mine! I won’t forgive you!”

Tien punched the android back. “He was mine first! You stole him!”

“You threw him away!” 17 dodged a hit, then sent a kick into Tien’s gut. “For that woman of yours. You can’t have both.” Tien looked as if he was about to speak, but the android moved over to Yamcha and took the human into his arms. “So, I’ll be taking what’s mine back.” With that 17 flew up and away, leaving Tien behind.

Yamcha looked at his lover, turning red. “I…I thought…”

“You really thought that I didn’t like you?” 17 snapped. “I let you into my home. I let you into my life!”

Yamcha looked away, staying red. “But I was being a bother…just like I usually am.”

The android sighed. “You’re not a bother. I didn’t mean what I said.” He could see how broken up the human was. Yamcha was still shaking, there was a clear mark were the triclops had been necking him. “I love you. That’s not going to change because we can’t decide on how to remodel the house.”

Yamcha looked up at the android. “So, you’re not mad?”

17 chuckled. “No, I’m livid. The fact that he put a hickey on you makes me want to go back and strangle him.”

“But I didn’t push him away,” Yamcha said. “You should be angry with me.”

“You weren’t in your right mind,” 17 said, leaning down to kiss Yamcha’s forehead. “You also told him to stop.”

They landed in front of their house, but 17 kept walking. Yamcha would have questioned the android, but he knew where they were headed.

The door to their bedroom opened then closed behind them. The android walked him over to the bed and placed the human on it. “Stay.”

Yamcha nodded. He could see his lover’s gears turning and knew what he was in for. The human could see what drawer his lover was rooting around in.

17 chuckled as he turned around. There was a blindfold in his hand and a pair of handcuffs. “We haven’t had a chance to use these. If you want a punishment, I suggest we use these.”

Yamcha nodded, his breath was taken away the moment he saw those items. He longed for 17 to touch him like that. “Please…” Yamcha moaned looking up at his lover from the bed.

“You know the safety word, right?” 17 chuckled as he walked towards his lover.

“Cocktail weenies,” Yamcha said, staring at the blindfold.

17 chuckled once more before placing the blindfold over his lover’s eyes. Slowly, he began to pull at Yamcha’s clothes, kissing the human’s skin as he stripped him. The android heard his lover’s gasp as he dragged his lips down Yamcha’s neck. The android glared at the hickey that was present. Of all of the things that bastard could do, Tien had to leave a mark that would annoy the shit out of him. The android grinned. He could work with this. The mark was small enough. 17 wanted to laugh. It would match something else of the triclops’s.

Yamcha let out a moan as 17 began to suck at his skin in a place that felt very familiar. He could feel the hickey growing, but could only moan from the mix of pleasure and pain. The android was marking him, so that Tien wouldn’t have any claim to him. “Yes…17.”

17 smirked against Yamcha’s neck. His lover really did want him. Even without seeing him, the human knew who was kissing him. He bit down, causing his lover some more pain, only for Yamcha to moan louder. His lover’s kink was really paying off for the android.

Yamcha gasped as he felt the cold air around him. Somehow 17 had gotten the rest of his clothes off. Not that Yamcha was complaining. He could feel the android turning him onto his stomach, forcing him to face what he believed to be the bed frame. Something cold went around his wrists before locking around them, then clicking as they were locked onto the bed frame.

17 leaned down, kissing at his lover’s neck once more. “Now…how should I tease you?” he began, sliding his hand down his lover’s back, leaving a tingling sensation where he went before bringing his hand down on the human’s ass, leaving a red mark. His lover moaned as the android chuckled. “Or should I just start punishing you?”

“Please…” Yamcha didn’t know what he wanted. He couldn’t see anything, nor could he move. He was completely under the android’s control, but something told him that he was going to love every minute of it.

To Be Continued…

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Yamcha couldn’t stop himself as he moaned. 17 kept smacking his ass, before soothing it with the lightest of touches. He wanted to touch the android, but that was impossible, all he could do was pull on the restraints.

17 chuckled as he reached around and grabbed a hold of the human’s throbbing member. It was already hard, but he could only imagine how Yamcha felt when he touched it. Everything had to be hitting his lover on high as he couldn’t see a thing.

As the android stroked the human, he could hear the whimpers of pleasure echoing from his lover. Yamcha sounded as if he was crying from the overload on his system. 17 grinned, they were far from done. Quickly, he slid down on his back, then placed himself under his lover. Slowly, he began to lick at his lover’s manhood. Yamcha let out moan after moan, while the android drank up the precum that was dripping from the tip.

Yamcha move his hips downward, hoping that his lover would do more than taste him. But his hips were stilled by the android’s iron grip. He let out a cry of frustration. He needed the android’s touch.

17 smirked as he leaned up and engulfed his lover’s cock in his mouth, taking pleasure in the groan that Yamcha gave him.

Yamcha was shaking, his cock was in the warmth that was the android’s mouth. But that wasn’t the only thing he was feeling. The human could feel every part of his lover’s mouth. The texture of 17’s tongue felt completely different, which made its movements feel stronger than before. “OH…”

17 smirked as he moved his hand around to his lover’s ass, squeezing it as he sucked on the human. He pulled off slightly, sucking on his hand before moving said hand back to his lover’s ass. Yamcha was pleading for him keep going, so the android slowed down. He could wait for a while. This was a part of the punishment.

Yamcha whimpered. He had gone from receiving pleasure to nothing. It was like all of his senses had been turned off. “Please…” he begged. “Don’t stop…” There was a small pain that began to go through him, but he knew that nothing was touching him.

17 watched his lover for a couple more seconds before moving to suck at his lover once more. At the same time, he pushed more than one of his fingers inside of Yamcha’s ass.

Yamcha shook. Everything had been turned on all at once. He was panting once more as 17’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, while the android’s finger rubbed against that spot inside of him. He was being overloaded once more. The human couldn’t control his voice as it got louder. If they were it the city, the neighbors would have heard him. But here they were, next to the forest… he had to be scaring off everything within a five-mile radius.

17 pushed his lover to the back of his throat. Each and every one of the human’s moans were egging him on, making him go faster as he teased the ass from behind.

The human saw white as he came hard, losing himself all over the android’s face. Yamcha groaned as 17 licked his lips. The android pulled himself out from under the human and wiped the rest of the seed off his face.

17 eyes watched the human pant against a pillow. Yamcha’s face was flushed and it looked like he had had enough. The android walked forward and pulled off the blindfold. “I think we’re going to use this when we have an empty house. Don’t you agree?”

Yamcha panted weakly. “Uh-huh.” He didn’t think he could really talk. He was still coming down from that high.

17 chuckled, then stood up. He could feel the human’s gaze on him as he began to take off his own pants. “I seem to have a problem, Babe. How about you take care of it?”

Yamcha shifted around, getting a good look at the large member in front of him. The human reached forward, stroking it slowly. 17 let out a sharp breath, which turned Yamcha on as he leaned forward. Running his tongue along the back of the throbbing length, Yamcha couldn’t help but admire his lover. 17 hissed as the human moved to suckle at his balls.

The android watched as his lover took one of his balls into his mouth and sucked on it before returning to lap at his throbbing member. “Fuck…Yamcha…”

Yamcha swirled his tongue across the head with a smirk, then moved away. The android looked up at him in confusion. “Take me…” the human moaned. He was already stretched out from earlier. His prostate was still tingling inside of him, making him want the feel of the android’s cock rubbing against it.

17 smirked as he watched Yamcha shift around, so that his ass was against the edge of the bed. The human knotted his fingers in the sheets as he looked up at his lover. The android lined himself up with the human’s ass, rubbing himself against the sensitive whole a couple of times. Yamcha moaned below him, aching for the feeling that came next. 17 chuckled. “You like getting taken, don’t you, love?” Before Yamcha could answer him, he pressed himself inside.

The human howled as it grazed his sweet spot. “Yes…oh.” It slid deeper inside as he clutched the sheets. The bed began to rock as the android slammed into him, knowing that the human wanted some pain with his pleasure. Yamcha panted as he moaned. “Deep…oh, it’s so deep.”

17 wanted to laugh but it came out as a moan. “So…tight.” It didn’t matter how many times he took his lover, Yamcha was always tight.

“I…oh, right there,” Yamcha groaned, as it pushed harder. “Babe, right there!”

17 was panting, each word that came from his lover’s lips was pushing him closer to the edge. “Fuck…Yamcha…love…” He couldn’t control himself as he thrust into the human. He couldn’t think anymore. Pleasure was consuming him.

The human moaned as the sheets ripped, not that he cared at the moment. All he wanted was more. “17…don’t stop…oh, yes…yes…17!” The human shot out against his stomach, painting it white. Seconds later, he felt warmth inside him before 17 leaned down and kissed him. There was a smile on the android’s lips as they kissed.

17 pulled up, placing his forehead against his lover’s. “Do I have to pull out?”

Yamcha smiled up at him. “You know, we do have to get Yumi later.”

The android chuckled. “I know, but you feel so good.”

“Imagine how good it will be in that new kitchen,” Yamcha said with a smirk.

17’s eyes went wide. “I thought you wanted to put on a second room?” He was already grinning.

“Yes…I do…But I figured that we can use a kitchen for more than just…cooking,” Yamcha blushed.

“Or eating?” 17 said.

Yamcha looked up at his lover with a grin. “No, we’ll be eating a lot in there.”

17 turned red. “When did your mind become so vulgar, love?”

“I’ve always been vulgar,” Yamcha said with a laugh. “I just haven’t been that way in a while.”

17 knew not to talk about the past. He had had enough of the triclops for the day. So instead, he leaned down and kissed Yamcha. “Well, I expect to see that vulgar side come out a little more.”

Yamcha smiled. “I think I can do that.” He sighed. “We have to get up.”

17 sighed as well. “Tonight, I expect some cuddling.” He pulled himself off of Yamcha. “Among other things.”

The human smirked up at him. “That can be arranged.”

* * *

 

Three days went by after that. They had an appointment today with an adoption service. Neither of them knew what they were looking for. When they found their child, they would find them.

Yamcha walked through the front door with 17. They were going to an office. He couldn’t stop sweating. The human was nervous. He knew that this process could be hectic. Yumi had been easy because she was already his child, but this time, they were adopting a child from the system. This was going to be difficult.

“Don’t over think it,” 17 said, trying to get Yamcha to relax. His lover looked like he was about to pass out from anxiety. He took the human’s hand. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“But what if it isn’t?” His greatest fear was that he would be seen as unfit then have Yumi taken away.

“We’ve done everything to the letter,” 17 said as they got to the office. “It would be criminal for us to be denied.”

Yamcha sighed, walking into the office. There was a woman behind the desk. She looked over the two of them then at some paperwork. She motioned for them to sit, before going over the paperwork with them. She stopped on some of the details. “So, the two of you do have stable forms of income?”

“Yes, I’m a park ranger, and my boyfriend is a baseball player,” 17 answered.

She nodded. “It seems that you already have one child. How would you rate your child’s happiness?” She was going to peel them apart, Yamcha already knew that.

“Oh, Yumi?” Yamcha said. “She’s very happy.”

“We try to go out as a family, at least once a week,” 17 continued. “Last week, we went hiking. This week, we’re going to a museum.”

The woman nodded while jotting something down on a clipboard. “What do you think having a second child will do for your family?” She asked looking between the two of them.

Yamcha turned red. “We want to complete our family.” He kept eye contact with her. “It’s the last piece of the puzzle for us.”

She scribbled again, then smiled. “Why don’t we go for a walk around the place?” She got to her feet and they followed. “Are you interested in a boy or a girl?”

“We figured that when we found the child, we would know…so the gender doesn’t matter,” 17 said.

The woman seemed happier with this. “Is there an age range that you’re looking for?”

“Well, Yumi wants to be the older sister, so the child needs to be younger than 4,” Yamcha said. “And I like the idea of them being close in age.”

The woman walked them into a room. They could hear the sounds of babies crying. A caretaker moved forward, she was holding a baby in a bundle of blankets. “I just found this one on the doorstep. The poor thing was left out in the cold without a blanket.”

The woman took the baby from the caretaker. “It’s freezing. The nerve that some people have!”

17 stared at the bundle with interest and Yamcha saw that look. “Can you pass the baby to us?” Yamcha asked.

The woman saw how serious they were, then nodded, passing the baby over to the android first. 17 gasped as a pair of sapphire blue eyes looked up at him. The baby couldn’t have been over a week old. There was a small tuft of blue hair on its head that matched its eyes. The baby grabbed onto the android’s fingers, making him smile. “You’ve got quite the grip on you.”

Yamcha looked down at the baby. He already knew. “With eyes like that, you’re going to need a pretty name.”

17 chuckled. “Babe, how do you know that it’s a girl?”

Yamcha sighed. “I already have a girl. I know what one looks like.”

The caretaker giggled. “He is correct. She is a girl.”

The woman smiled. “So, I guess you have found what you’re looking for?”

Both men nodded as the baby snuggled into the android. 17 adjusted his temperature, warming himself so that she would stop shivering. “I have just the name, Safiana.”

The woman smiled. “We do have some paperwork to go over. And if you want, you can take her home in about two weeks.” Both men gave her a look. “She needs to be health screened before she can be taken. We don’t want her going without a proper once over.”

17 sighed. He knew that they couldn’t just leave with her today. “We’ll do what we have to do.”

“Excellent. Now if we go back to my office, we can get the ball rolling,” the woman said with a smile.

Yamcha watched as his lover handed over the baby. He could see the pain in 17’s eyes as he gave her up. “She’ll be with us soon. We just need to be patient.”

17 took his lover’s hand on the way back to the office. He knew that he had to wait, but the idea of leaving his daughter here was annoying him.

Yamcha leaned down and kissed his lover’s forehead. “Don’t you want to tell Yumi the news?”

The android smiled. Yumi was bound to be excited. He had a feeling that Yumi really wanted a sister all along.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

The last couple of weeks had been like torture, but it did give them time to get the house ready. There were the normal things like buying new furniture and everything that came with having a baby. This time Yamcha caved to the amount of pink. 17 said that he might as well embrace it. Those girls were going to go through their ‘I love everything pink stage.’ They might as well get it over with.

Yumi had just started her horsey phase, where her obsession with insects had done a complete 180. Now it was all about plush toys and plastic horses. She still had dolls, but for the most part they were ignored. “I wants my baby sister,” Yumi whined on the floor where she was playing.

Yamcha chuckled. “She’ll be here in a few days.” They were in the living room and it was already looking like the kids had taken over. Toys were spread out everywhere, but instead of being mad about it, the human seemed pretty content with it. They had a new kitchen and found that they had some extra money afterward that went into fixing one of the bathrooms. Now the girls would have their own, which meant that the android and human could do what they wished in there without issue.

17 walked in, he had just finished putting some groceries away. “I’ve got everything we’re going to need.” He looked around. “This place needs a cleaning. We do have guests coming over…or did you forget?”

Yamcha stood up and looked around the room. “Where do we even put all of it?” There was barely any room in Yumi’s room anymore.

The android looked around. “It looks like we are going to have to be creative.”

“Or look into some storage options.” It wasn’t like the big toys were out here. The dollhouse and a play kitchen were in the bedroom. It was mainly the dolls, horses, stuffed animals, blocks, and other miscellaneous toys that found their way into the living room.

“Yeah, it would be best to be organized.” 17 walked around the couch before hissing. “Also…I would like to go a day without stepping on legos.”

Yamcha gave his lover a sympathetic look. He had done that earlier this morning. “Yeah…that would be nice.”

“Now I understand what you meant by it getting out of control,” the android sighed. Maybe he should have listened to the human instead of demanding the new kitchen.

“Once the new season comes, I’ll put my first paycheck into putting in the new bedroom,” Yamcha offered. He did make more money than 17 did, but there were less times of the year that he got paid. It was winter, so it was the off season, and within a couple of years, he would be retiring. There was no way that he could keep pitching forever. His wrist was already messed up from doing it for so long. It would have caused a damper on their bedroom activities, but he preferred to give blowjobs anyway.

“Until then, we have to figure out what we are going to do,” the android said as he tried to think of a way to organize the mess.

“How about I run to the store? I bet I can find something for storage,” Yamcha said. It had been a while since he had taken the car. He still had his nice one, but was thinking about trading it in for a family vehicle. When it was just Yumi, it had been hard enough to get the car seat in and out. Now he would have to add another car seat, which would be a pain.

“Go ahead, I think Yumi and I are going to stay here and make lunch.” With that the little girl jumped up from the floor and ran into the kitchen. “I think she likes cooking with me,” the android laughed before he walked up to Yamcha and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Can you get some lube while you’re out? We used the last of it last night.”

Yamcha turned red, then nodded. “Only if you promise to use it tonight.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” 17 chuckled.

Yamcha kissed his lover one last time before getting his keys and wallet. It wouldn’t do him any good to get to the store without it. “I should be back in an hour or two. Depends on what I find.”

17 was already gone. He could hear the mixer being turned on and laughed. It sounded like there would be cookies when he got home.

As Yamcha got to the car, he hoped that everything would fit. Maybe a minivan would be a better idea… The baseball player cringed at that. He always thought that he would never think of owning a minivan. First, they were ugly. Second, they were almost always full of screaming kids. Third, he had never found a clean one in his life. Forth, he wasn’t that old…was he?

He shook his head. This wasn’t the time for him to panic about his age or the terrors of owning a minivan. He needed to get on with this search. 17 was trusting him with this, and he would find a way to get everything organized for the party this weekend.

Yamcha got in the car and put on some music. The station was playing some kind of new pop, if he could call it pop. What kind of music was this? Back in his day, they had good music, not this garbage… The human shook his head. He used to be into all of the new trends, but he had slipped. Maybe that had to do with living in the country. By looking at his friends, he could see a pattern. Those that lived in the city did dress and do things differently than those that lived out of town, so that had to be it.

He pulled up to a huge store and got out, locking the car behind him. Yamcha grabbed a cart and began to push it through the store. He wasn’t used to shopping for himself anymore. 17 did all of the grocery shopping without a car, which he would have thought as odd until he remembered his lover’s power level; carrying that many bags didn’t seem to faze him.

He walked through the store, finding some plastic shelves. Some were color coded, which would work if they wanted Yumi to be able to find her things. Horses could go in on drawer, as could the painful legos.

“Yamcha?” The human froze as he turned to find Tien and Launch standing in the same aisle. He hadn’t seen Tien since that day and wasn’t looking forward to seeing him again. That, and Launch was blonde at the moment, which was something he didn’t want to deal with at all.

Launch was glaring at him for some odd reason. She already knew he was gay, but there was something different about her stare this time. “So, why are you here?” she snapped.

Tien remained quiet; Yamcha could tell that he didn’t want to be here. “I’m just getting some things. This is a store,” Yamcha answered.

“What kind of things?” Launch huffed.

“Just some storage for the living room,” Yamcha almost laughed. “Yumi’s toys have taken over the house. We’re having a party this weekend and we can’t have everyone tripping over legos.”

Tien actually cracked a smile at that, but Launch still fumed. “What kind of party?”

Yamcha wondered why she was being so nosy. This really wasn’t her business. “17 and I adopted a baby.” There was no reason to hide it. She would probably find out from Krillin. 18 was dragging him to the party, so all of them would know anyway.

Launch’s eyes went wide, while Tien’s became sad. “They let two men adopt a baby!” she shrieked.

“Well, yeah, we’re taking her home this weekend,” Yamcha said calmly. There was no reason to get upset with either of them. He had his own life. They weren’t his friends, so there was no reason for him to value their opinions. So, he turned his back on them and found a worker. He asked if the shelving could be taken to the front as he had more shopping to do. 17 had asked him to pick up some more lube and he wasn’t going to forget that request.

But as he walked away to another aisle, Launch followed him. Tien had run off, probably wanting to put some distance between the two of them. Launch had stayed on his tail, even as he walked over to the lubricants. Finally, he had had enough. “I thought that you didn’t like me?” he snapped.

“I don’t.” She glared back at him. She grimaced as he filled his cart with more than one bottle of lube. “Is that for you or the bucket of bolts?”

“Why do you care so much?!” Yamcha said, looking back at her. “If you find gay sex so disgusting, then why are you so focused on it?”

“You’re nothing but a pervert…” she began, only for him to cut her off.

“You think I’m the pervert? I’m not the one asking about your sex life, am I?” Yamcha pointed out.

She turned red. “Like you would care.”

“That’s right. I don’t give a shit,” Yamcha snapped. “What you and your husband do in the privacy of your own home isn’t my business and I don’t care. Do you stay up at night and think about how 18 and Krillin do it?” Launch shook her head, but he didn’t let her speak. “Then why are you so focused on 17 and me?”

Launched rolled her eyes. “Because Tien’s been acting weird since you came out of the closet.”

“And that’s his problem.” Yamcha continued to glare at the woman. She was not going to pin this on him.

“He hasn’t acted this way…in a long time,” Launch said, giving him a look.

Yamcha tensed up. Did she know about that? “And what does that have to do with me?”

She sighed. “He’s never been mine, Yamcha. Even in the beginning, I knew there was another woman…at least until I found out I was pregnant.” She looked away. “But every time we had sex…even now, it feels like he isn’t looking at me. It’s like he’s been looking at someone else.” Her eyes looked back up at him with a full glare. “Everything was fine until you started dating again. He became distant from me and that glazed look returned. It didn’t take me long to realize the truth from there. You started that downward spiral when I was pregnant…so answer me. Were you and Tien…together?”

Yamcha stared back at her. He wanted to lie to her, but he was still too angry with her. “Yes, we were,” He answered. She shook in front of him, but he didn’t let up. “We screwed around for 7 years. I loved him.”

Launched shook her head. She wanted him to tell her no. That she was wrong. “You…you’re…”

“But he didn’t love me.” Yamcha gave her a half smile. “So I began to fill that hole in my heart with sleeping around. I did that for 10 years until I thought of ending everything. That was when I discovered Yumi, soon afterward Tarble found out about everything and set me up with 17. Life got better and I fell in love with someone that actually mattered. Someone that really loved me instead of used me like a dishrag.” He turned his back on Launch. “You know, I envied you for so long…but now I pity you. Being with such a selfish jerk must be hard…I should know.” She remained quiet. “I’ll let you know, that I have no intentions of going after Tien ever again. I could never love someone that twisted…no matter what they tried.” With that, he walked away from her and headed to the check out. Finally, after all of these years, that stone on his back had been tossed off. He was free of his guilt. Now all he wanted to do was see the android. He wanted to kiss the man he loved, as he was thankful that he had finally let go of Tien forever.

* * *

Tien stood there in horror. He had overheard everything that Yamcha had said to Launch. His wife knew about his affair…but that wasn’t what had him panicking.

Yamcha had tried to kill himself…he had thought about killing himself after what Tien had done to him. The triclops had to keep himself from collapsing. The idea of a world without Yamcha in it hit him hard. Hundreds of memories stabbed him one after the other, some were just friendly spars and stupid banter…while others were nights of passion that they shared.

In almost every memory…he heard Yamcha say those words. “I love you.” Tien was shaking…knowing that he would never hear those words again. Yamcha had just said that he could never love him…That pain made his heart feel like it was cracking open before shattering. Finally, he understood what was right in front of him all this time…but it was too late. He ruined his only chance at happiness. He couldn’t have Yamcha.

Tien walked out of the store and flew off. He couldn’t stop the tears, no matter what he tried. He couldn’t have Yamcha.

He flew towards a random bar, he needed a drink. A man passed him something and gave him a smile. Tien looked around before realizing that he was in a gay bar. Why was he here? He didn’t need to be reminded of Yamcha, but at the same time he longed to feel another man against him.

The man gave him a wink…making Tien wonder if he could fill the ache in his heart this way. Because he could never have the man he loved. Because of his foolishness, he could never have Yamcha again.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 lmg betaed

17 smirked over at Yamcha. His lover looked like he was in a really good mood. Ever since he got back from the store the other day, the human had an extra spring in his step. The android wondered if it was time to bring something else up, but that could wait for the party. It would be a nice surprise for his lover.

He expected his sister to come over, along with her husband. Hopefully, they could get Krillin to see that they weren’t a problem. Then there were all of the saiyans and their human wives. He had called Bulma, Tarble, and Chichi, so that they would bring extra food. But no one knew his plans besides his sister. They had talked about it for the last month or so, and 18 did say that the time was right.

Yamcha walked in, noticing that his lover was messing with something in his pocket. “Are you okay?” the human asked.

17 almost jumped. “Yeah…when did we need to be at the orphanage?”

“In an hour,” Yamcha said with a smile. “All of the paperwork is clear, so she’s ready to come home.” The human walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Why don’t we all get in the car? Yumi’s chomping at the bit.”

17 nodded, then chuckled as his lover walked out of the room. They already had the car seats in place. The android looked over at his oldest. Yumi was already buckled in. She was trying to jump in her seat, but Yamcha made it so she couldn’t.

Yamcha took his place behind the driver’s seat, while the android got in passenger’s side. Seconds later, the car drove off. Heading towards the orphanage where their new daughter was waiting. 17 had been going slightly mad at the idea of waiting to take her home, but he understood why. She would be with them soon, they just had to wait.

* * *

They got to the orphanage early and had to wait in the lobby. Yumi was becoming impatient the longer she waited. Yamcha couldn’t help but chuckle as she sighed. “It’s not going to be much longer.”

Yumi pouted as 17 picked her up. “I do wonder what’s taking so long.”

Yamcha sighed himself. He had no idea why they had to wait either, but he was fine with it. Especially, when he heard a door open down the hall. The human smiled, he could sense that they were coming. “It looks like it’s time.” He turned as the woman from before walked up to them with a bundle of blankets. Yumi leaned forward in 17’s arms as the woman placed the baby in her father’s arms.

“Everything looks to be in order,” the woman started. “We will be by your home to check on everything from time to time.”

Yamcha gave her a nod as he looked down at his second daughter. Safiana was staring up at him with a smile. She looked a lot healthier than she had been when they first saw her. “We don’t mind.”

17 smiled at his lover as Yumi smiled. “I finally have my baby sister!”

All of them laughed as they said their good-byes to the orphanage. They needed to get their new daughter home, and finish getting ready for the party. Yamcha couldn’t wait to show her off to everyone. His family was now complete. Nothing could get any better than this.

* * *

18 giggled as they pulled up to her brother’s house. She was excited to meet her new niece. She looked over at her husband. Krillin still looked uncomfortable, but she figured that he would come around without Roshi’s influence. Tien and Launch would not be here at all. 17 told her that they weren’t invited, but she didn’t know the full details on that. It seemed like a no brainer for her, but the way that 17 brought it up, meant that there had to be another reason behind it.

“You should brighten up a bit,” 18 smiled at her husband.

Krillin sighed. “I could have just stayed home.” He just wasn’t interested in watching Yamcha and 17 slobbering all over each other.

“But today is important. The baby is coming home,” 18 argued, she could see her husband’s discomfort. “You could learn to like them. Yamcha is still Yamcha, he just loves my brother.”

Krillin shook his head. “Something had to have happened for him to have to switched to men over night.”

18 giggled. “I don’t think it was an overnight thing. Bulma said that she knew for years, Yamcha was just scared of coming out. With how you guys reacted, I can’t really blame him.”

Krillin shuffled around in his seat. “I just don’t think that having sex like that could be any good.”

“Why are you so focused on that? It’s not like they are doing that in front of you,” 18 said. “They just act like any couple.”

“But your butt is for…” Krillin stopped. “I just don’t understand why or how that could feel any good…it just sounds gross and disgusting.”

18 giggled to herself. “I could help you with that.” He stared at her, turning red. “You seem so interested in ass play, so the next time we’re alone…we can try it.”

“You don’t have to do that!” Krillin said, turning redder.

“You know that the male g-spot is up there right?” 18 giggled.

Krillin turned pale. “Men have a what…?” He had never heard this information before in his life.

“Why do you think Raditz and Yamcha like it so much?” 18 said under her breath. She grinned as she saw her husband’s intrigue. “So, do you think you can try and accept them?”

Krillin sighed. “I’ll try…no promises though.”

18 gave him a smile. “No one says you have to have sex with another man. Trust me, the only one touching you is me.” She stopped the car. Marron had stayed with Hyo last night, so it was just the two of them. “I have an idea.” Krillin looked up at her, then smirked. “How about we give that a shot right now?”

Krillin grinned. There was no way that he was going to like what she was going to do, but at least he could get laid for an hour before he had to sit through all of that.

* * *

Yamcha moved to answer the door. The house was already full of people. Bulma and Chichi with their husbands and children had come first, which was odd. He expected 18 to be the first one here, but maybe she was having trouble getting Krillin out of the house. Tarble and Raditz were probably running behind. They did have 2 kids, Marron, and Raditz was close to having their third baby.

Safiana was being passed around the room. Bulma had her at the moment and was smiling at Vegeta. “We should have another one, Vegeta.”

Vegeta grumbled under his breath as everyone laughed, including the baby. Chichi came out of the kitchen, she had been helping 17 in there. They did have a lot of saiyans to feed.

Yumi was waiting on the floor. She knew that Hyo and Marron were coming and couldn’t wait. Her new sister was still being passed around, so she really couldn’t play with her.

As Yamcha opened the door, Tarble and Raditz were juggling their children. Marron ran into the house, as did Hyo. Dai was on Raditz’s head, looking wary of the party. “Come in. It’s really cold out,” Yamcha said.

Tarble laughed. “This is nothing compared to the blizzards from back home.” The younger prince helped his mate inside.

“How much longer do you have?” Yamcha asked as he helped Raditz get to the couch.

Raditz rubbed his belly. “About 2 more months till she comes out.”  He really couldn’t wait for it. After this, he was done with having children. Sure, this pregnancy had been the easiest, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to do it again.

Goku moved over to his brother and looked down. “I’m never going to get over seeing what a man looks like when he’s knocked up.”

Raditz rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s so hard for you.”

Goku turned red. “Sorry.”

Chichi walked over, Safiana had been passed to her. “You haven’t seen the baby yet.” She sat next to Raditz and Dai looked down, holding onto his mother’s hair. Raditz chuckled as his son began to climb down. There was a look of intrigue on his face as he got on Raditz’s lap and looked over at the baby.

Safiana giggled, making Dai smile. His small tail was going back and forth in excitement.

Yamcha stared at the boy and Bulma giggled. “You’re going to have to deal with a lot of boys with that one.”

Yamcha turned to Bulma. “She’s only a baby!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time that a saiyan prince fell for a girl with blue hair,” Bulma said with a giggle. “It may not happen today, but maybe someday.”

Raditz sighed. “They’re too young for anything like that. They can be friends.” Raditz pulled his son away from the baby. “My son is gifted and he needs to focus on his schooling, not girls.”

Tarble rolled his eyes. If the boy was doing that, then Dai would never be in with the girls or boys—from the look of it his son was straight, at least at the moment.

Yamcha agreed with Raditz. It was far too early to make any judgements on that. Besides, as far as they were concerned, neither of his girls would be dating until they were out of the house…if then.

A knock came to the door and 17 came out the kitchen to answer it. 18 gave her brother a smile. “So, where is she?” She looked very happy with herself for some reason.

Krillin walked in afterward. He had a very strange look on his face, almost as if he had just been blown away by something. “Krillin, are you okay?” 17 asked.

Krillin nodded. “I feel great…why?” He didn’t expect that to feel anything like that at all.

Tarble moved to ask 17 a question, only to growl at Krillin. He noticed the sheepish look on Krillin’s face. He wondered what was on the bald man’s mind.

“I wanted to apologize,” Krillin said. “I was wrong.” He knew that he couldn’t say it enough.

Tarble couldn’t believe it. How had the smaller man changed his mind? He looked over at 18 and she winked at him. Tarble smiled. He had a fairly good idea on what had happened now. “Then why don’t you join us in the living room?” Tarble said.

18 giggled as she looked over at her brother. 17 was sweating now. She leaned into her brother. “When are you going to do it?”

17 looked embarrassed. “I don’t know if I can with everyone watching.”

“Then why don’t you go for a walk? I’ll look after the party,” 18 offered.

17 gulped. “I guess.” He walked back into the group of people. “Yamcha, can you come with me real quick?”

Yamcha nodded, following his lover out of the room, only to find 17 putting on a jacket. “Where are we going? We have a company.”

“It will only be a couple of minutes.” 17 passed his lover his jacket and they went outside.

17 led Yamcha into the forest, not going too far from the house. “So, why did we come out here?” Yamcha said, looking around the woods. He turned to see where they were.

The android took the small box out of his pocket and got to one knee as he waited for Yamcha to turn around.

“Really, Dear, why did we…” Yamcha turned back to 17 to find his lover waiting for him. Yamcha felt himself begin to shake. “Are…are you…?”

17 smiled up at him. “What do you think?” Yamcha let his hand be grabbed by his lover. “Our family is now complete, but I want you to be mine in more than one way. I want us to be together forever…Yamcha, I love you.” The human was starting to cry, this day was just getting better and better. “Will you marry me?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Yamcha said with a tear going down his cheek.

“Yamcha, just answer the question,” 17 said, trying to hold himself together.

“Yes.” The human smiled as the ring slid on his finger. It looked like a wedding band, but it was enough.

17 stood, but didn’t stay in place for long as Yamcha pulled him into a kiss. He could never thank his sister enough for setting him up on that date almost a year ago. He went from having nothing, to having everything he could ever dream of overnight. “I love you, Yamcha.”

Yamcha kissed his lover once more, glad that he had taken Tarble’s advice. If he hadn’t have done that, he never would have let go of Tien, and he would never be as happy as he was now. “I love you too, 17.

“We should get back to the party,” the android smiled at his fiancé.

Yamcha held onto his lover for a couple more seconds. “Just a little longer.”

“Let me go, it’s cold,” 17 chuckled.

“Never, Yamcha laughed. “Besides, you’re an android, you can’t get cold.”

“But you can,” 17 said, taking Yamcha’s hand and leading him back to the house. From now on, it would be the four of them as a family and nothing would ever tear them apart.

The End…until the epilogue.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 lmg betaed

Yumi sighed. She wasn’t looking forward to tonight. Her parents were meeting her Fiancé. It had been 20 years since her parents got married themselves and she was preparing herself for that walk within the next year…but that wouldn’t happen if they didn’t like him. Her dad never liked the idea of her dating, and while she didn’t date that much during high school, it didn’t help that her sister had been going from guy to guy.

Safiana had been a cheerleader back then and just about every jock had been her boyfriend at one time. Until finally, the blue haired girl saw that her best friend was the man she needed. Dai had always been with Safiana. The boy was a genius that was ahead of the rest of his class. Yumi remembered Hyo wanted them to keep their distance from him as Dai was such a bookworm. Hyo on the other hand was the leader of the school’s delinquents.

Yumi remembered when everyone found out that Safiana was dating Dai…how could they not? She had walked in on them along with Hyo. Dai practically ripped his sister’s face off in anger.

Her parents were pissed, as was Raditz, but Tarble was very amused by all of it. He thought that Dai was going to be as celibate as Raditz used to be.

The youngest of Raditz and Tarble’s children was in high school now. Tatsu had more interest in running the farm that her parents had than the other two.

Dai had gotten a scholarship for some fancy university. Now he was teaching advanced mathematics, while her sister was at home with her first child.

Hyo had turned a new leaf and had gone into criminal justice in the end. Tarble bragged about her work with the FBI…it was believed that she may have been in the CIA at this point.

Meanwhile, Yumi got into a University in the states. She was going for a degree in Entomology. Her parents thought that it was funny that she picked that for her schooling. She had heard plenty of stories about how much she liked insects when she was a little girl.

But that was how she met her fiancé. She had to take a chemistry class. She hated that subject and was talking to a young man that was sitting with her. She ragged on chemistry for a good 10 minutes before he passed her a card, then stood up to teach the class. She had been so shocked and embarrassed when she looked down at his card as she discovered that he was asking her for a date.

Over the next year, they got to know each other before he finally proposed. Yumi couldn’t imagine a better man for her than he was.

But here she was hoping that her dad would be fine with her marriage. Not that she would cancel the marriage if he didn’t like him, but it would be pretty depressing.

Yumi continued to wait outside of the restaurant. She could see her parents walking up. Her boyfriend was meeting his parents before bringing them. She hadn’t met his parents either. From the sound of it, he never really saw his father after his parents divorced. His mother had become a mess. As soon as he could, her boyfriend had run off to college to escape his home life.

Yumi sighed. She was already afraid of meeting his parents, but with her own dad being over protective, she was on edge. Maybe her Papa could keep him from going off.

“There’s my girl,” Yamcha said, getting a good look at his daughter. “You’ve been eating well.”

She rolled her eyes. “Dad, I’m still a college student.”

“That’s why I worry. You know how many college students go hungry?” Yamcha answered.

“Dad, you got me a lunch card,” Yumi said in annoyance.

17 chuckled. “Forget your father right now. He’s on edge.” He looked around. “So, where’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s picking up his parents,” Yumi answered. “They really don’t like each other, so there’s that to deal with.”

Yamcha, who had been ready to tear the young man a part, especially after he found out that he used to be her teacher, now felt a little bad about his plans to mess with the young man. “I’ll be on my best behavior then.”

“Really, Daddy?!” She jumped up giving him a hug.

17 laughed. “Yes, really. I’ll keep him in check.”

Yumi looked really excited now as she heard her name. She turned to find her boyfriend standing there with his parents. She was going to introduce them, when her dad spoke first.

“Tien…” Yamcha said in shock.

“Yamcha…” Tien said, staring at the man he had wronged.

“You two know each other?” Yumi said looking between the two. She looked at her boyfriend. “Taka, do you know anything about this?”

Taka looked shocked. “I didn’t know that your dad was Yamcha… It’s been so long.” His mother had refused to come after finding out that his dad was actually showing up.

Yamcha couldn’t believe it. Yumi was engaged to Tien’s son. He would have been mad, if it wasn’t for Yumi telling them about how Taka’s family was. Tien must have left Launch a while ago. Now that he thought about it, Yamcha hadn’t seen Tien since that day in the store. He couldn’t help but wonder how the man had been doing. From the look of it, it wasn’t good.

17 sighed. “Why don’t the three of us get a table? Your dads need to catch up.” The android knew that he could trust his husband with his former lover.

“Sounds good,” Yumi said, as Taka took her arm and they went into the restaurant, leaving Tien and Yamcha alone.

Tien looked away. He didn’t want to do any of this. He tried to turn around, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you really going to leave? Your son wants you here for him,” Yamcha stated.

Tien sighed. “I know that…but it’s not like he won’t miss me.”

Yamcha wondered what had happened during those years. “I thought you wanted to be a father.”

Tien turned around, staring at Yamcha. “No, the thing I wanted was you.”

Yamcha was taken aback. “So…you still miss the sex then…”

“No…I miss you…” Tien looked away. “After I saw you last…I figured it out…I really am a moron.”

Yamcha was in shock. “Wait…what are you trying to say?”

Tien sighed “Let’s not talk about this right now.” He didn’t want to talk about how his life fell apart.

“Tien…tell me everything.” Yamcha didn’t know why, but he felt bad for his former lover right now.

17 walked out of the restaurant, listening to their conversation. He trusted Yamcha to not do anything, but that didn’t mean that he trusted Tien.

“Look, it’s not your business,” Tien said, shaking.

“How long have you been sleeping around?” Yamcha asked, looking down at the triclops.

“Since then.” Tien sighed. “Look, don’t think about it.” He knew that this was a lost cause anyway. He still remembered what Yamcha had said in that store. It still stung, but this was his punishment.

17 walked out with a smirk. “You might as well say it.” An idea was forming in his head.

Tien looked at the android with jealously. “Fine. I love your husband…so I started messing around with other men…I left Launch…and never looked back.” He turned his back. “Can I go now?”

Yamcha stood there in shock. Did Tien just say what he thought he said? “I don’t understand…I thought you just wanted a lay.”

Tien looked down. “I…I didn’t figure it out until it was too late. I was scared of coming out…but all I did was drive away the best thing I ever had.” He tried to walk away. He didn’t want to talk about this.

17 smirked, pulling on the bald man’s back. “How about we talk about all of this later tonight, when the three of us are alone?”

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. “17!”

“What, Dear, you said it last week…we need something to liven up the bedroom. I bet adding Tien would be fun.” 17’s anger was gone as he thought about the punishment that he could give the triclops.

Yamcha stared at Tien. Could he sleep with his former lover again? Those memories came to the surface and he had to silence a moan. “Would you?”

Tien’s eyes went wide. “You’re serious!” He couldn’t believe that he was getting this chance.

“Then it’s settled,” 17 chuckled. “Now, why don’t we go and have some dinner with the kids.”

Tien turned around, walking into the restaurant with the other two. It was time that he was a father again. He needed to make it up to Taka anyway. It was kind of ironic; the fact that his son was getting married to Yamcha’s daughter. If he had realized his feelings earlier, then Taka would have been Yumi’s brother…not her husband to be.

The rest of the night went better than Yumi expected. They separated from their parents and went back to their apartment. “I’m glad we did that. I haven’t seen my dad look that happy in a long time,” Taka said.

Yumi giggled. “It looks like they really were friends.” She was glad that things were this way. She didn’t have to worry about her marriage in the slightest.

Tien flew back with Yamcha and the android. He was nervous now. It had been a long time since he did anything with Yamcha…so now he was feeling subconscious about it.

They landed at the house and 17 opened the door. All of their kids had moved out, so they had the place to themselves.

“Go ahead and head to the bedroom,” 17 ordered with a smirk.

Yamcha grabbed his former lover’s hand and led him back to the bedroom. Tien couldn’t help but look around as he was pushed onto the bed. He stared up at Yamcha as the android locked the bedroom door.

“Where do we even start?” Tien asked, he was red from embarrassment.

“I think I have an idea,” Yamcha moved slowly, so that he was eye to eye with Tien. He leaned in, giving his former lover a kiss. Tien let out a moan, his arms moved up, pulling Yamcha against him as their tongues met for the first time in 20 years. Yamcha was sucking on his tongue as 17 came up behind his husband, kissing at Yamcha’s neck.

“Why don’t we take this up a notch?” 17 whispered, pulling at Yamcha shirt. Meanwhile, Yamcha was pulling apart Tien’s gi.

Tien opened his eyes, to find Yamcha panting in front of him. “I…”

“Shh…” Yamcha said with a grin. “I want to suck you.”

Tien moaned, opening his legs. He let Yamcha pull off his pants, then felt embarrassed at his size. He was nowhere as big as 17. Yamcha got to his knees in front of him before stroking him. Tien was already hard and he moaned as Yamcha moved to suck on him. “Yamcha…oh.” The moment that mouth engulfed him, Tien couldn’t help it. He thrust up into his love’s mouth. It had been so long. Every night looking for satisfaction had done nothing but depress him. Now that Yamcha was tasting him, he couldn’t hold back. “Don’t stop…oh, Yamcha.”

17 sat down next to the triclops. He had undressed so that Tien could see what Yamcha was truly married to. “He’s quite good at that.” He watched as Yamcha kept sucking on Tien’s cock. The human looked so into what he was doing, which was normal for his lover.

Tien moaned. “Yes…it’s so…good.”

17 stroked himself. “Too bad that he’s busy with you…how about you take care of me?”

Tien looked down at the monster cock that 17 was stroking. Slowly, he moved his hand to it, stroking that large length in his hand. “It’s…so big.” He could feel a slight vibration on his fingers.

“Do you want to suck it?” the android breathed, only to find the triclops moving down to lap at him seconds later. Tien groaned to himself, placing the large member in his mouth. He could still feel Yamcha sucking on him and he couldn’t help it as he began to devour 17’s member.

Yamcha pulled off, watching Tien suck on his husband’s dick. He grinned then went back to the task at hand. He wanted to taste Tien. It had been so long since that taste had been on his lips. He sucked down hard, hearing Tien moan as he came hard down Yamcha’s throat.

Yamcha pulled back with a grin then moved over, so that he was in front of the android’s member. Tien pulled off and Yamcha leaned forward, licking at his husband’s cock. 17 sighed. “Babe…that…fuck, you’re so good at that.”

Tien climbed to the floor, sitting next to Yamcha as they licked and sucked on the android. 17 only smirked at the two of them. He wanted to fuck his husband, but it might be more fun for them to go at it for a while. “Why don’t you too have some fun?” The android asked.

Yamcha looked over at Tien. He was going to ask what Tien wanted, when the triclops answered. “Take me.”

The human looked at his former lover in shock. In all of the years they had slept together, Tien had never wanted to be the bottom. Yamcha moaned as they made it to their feet. “Do you need prepared?” Yamcha asked.

Tien shook his head. He hadn’t let anyone inside, but over the years, he had used plenty of dildos to that effect. “I want you inside me.”

Yamcha pushed Tien onto the bed so that they were facing each other. 17 had grabbed the lube and passed it to his husband. Yamcha wet himself and Tien’s ass before pushing in. The human moaned at how tight it was. When was the last time he had been inside of anyone?

Tien whimpered as he looked up at Yamcha. “Please…” The fact that Yamcha was really going to take him had him shaking.

Yamcha groaned, pushing deep inside. “You’re so tight…Tien…”

“Yamcha…oh, Yamcha.” The thrusts began to pick up, making the triclops see white. “Don’t stop…oh yes.”

Yamcha moaned as he felt a cock at his ass. 17 was behind him, rubbing against his ass. “Inside…” The human moaned as the android began to fuck him from behind, but he kept his pace up as he fucked Tien. “You…oh Tien…17.” It was hitting him at both ends and dammit he couldn’t take much more of this.

Tien whimpered. “Yamcha….oh, yes…harder….I…Oh, I love you…OH” He groaned as he came, feeling Yamcha cum inside of him seconds later. He panted as he looked up at the human. 17 was still thrusting into Yamcha from behind and the human was taking everything from him. Tien leaned up, kissing Yamcha roughly. The human moaned as he pulled up. “I…I need more…”

Tien looked confused, then 17 smirked as he pulled out. “Why don’t you take him for a little bit.” The android had an idea. He had seen such things in dirty movies.

Tien panted as his hardening cock found its way inside of Yamcha. He felt dazed. It was still as wonderful as he remembered. He moved his hips up slowly as Yamcha rode him.

Seconds later, Tien felt something against his cock and Yamcha’s ass. “Is this what you needed, Babe?” 17 asked, pushing himself inside alongside Tien.

Yamcha moaned. He couldn’t believe that he had two lengths inside him at the same time. “Yes…oh…please…oh.” He moaned loudly as 17 thrusted into him. The android’s cock was vibrating like mad, which made Yamcha moan in need. “Yes…oh…more…”

Tien continued to thrust up into Yamcha, letting his cock rub against the android’s. Seeing the look on his love’s face was enough. “Is it good, Yamcha?” he panted.

“Yes…Tien…Oh, 17…oh…OH…YES…YES….OH!” Yamcha came hard, leaving the other two men to finish up. The human felt them pull out of him and decided to watch them finish.

In a matter of seconds, 17 had Tien on his stomach and was thrusting into the triclops from behind. “Yes… fuck you’re tight,” 17 groaned.

“Oh…17…please…harder.” Tien couldn’t believe how big it was. He had never felt this full before. “Don’t stop…oh…”

“You want to do this with us…from now on?” 17 groaned, the triclops felt unbelievably good.

“Yes…17…oh…Yes.” For the second time that night, Tien came hard. Not only that, but it was the second time that someone had cum inside him. He rolled around, looking at Yamcha. “I…I love you.”

Yamcha pulled Tien against him, kissing him deeply. “I love you too…dammit…” Then he turned to look at 17. “I love this bucket of bolts, too, though.

17 smirked. “And I love you too, silly human.” He eyed Tien. “I wasn’t kidding, you know. If you want to stay here with us…I don’t see a problem. We can do this all of the time now that Yamcha is retired.”

Tien felt tired, then turned to Yamcha. He would never get this option again. “I’m never leaving your side again.”

Yamcha smiled back at him. “You know…what are the laws on polygamy?”

“Yamcha!” Both 17 and Tien growled at him.

“What? I can’t help it. I have two of the men I loved vying for my ass. What more could a guy want?” Yamcha chuckled.

“What about our family?” 17 rolled his eyes.

“The kids are grown. I think us having our affair is quite nice,” Yamcha said, looking over at Tien. “Besides, this was your idea.

17 chuckled. “Yes, it was.” He had to be honest. Now that he had fucked the triclops, he wanted to do it again. “Then why don’t we treat him like an extra boyfriend then?”

Tien only shook his head as he passed out against Yamcha’s chest. Yamcha slowly began to fall asleep, so the android moved over to cuddle with him. 17 fell asleep next, leaving Yamcha awake.

The former baseball player grinned to himself. “What a life I’ve had…” He stared down at both of his lovers. “And I have a feeling that it’s far from over.” He kissed 17’s forehead before falling asleep, happy that finally after all of these years, the tragedy of his first love was finally resolved.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please join us for our next fic.


End file.
